The Forgotten Potter
by Hewoitsnoodles
Summary: No one ever notices the Potters other child, that is until he goes to Hogwarts. Will Harry be able to show his stuck up brother and parents that he is worthy of their love? Oc-Oliver Potter
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Warnings for Abuse, neglect and language. Powerful!Harry, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Smart!Harry. BoyXBoy. Don't like=Don't read! Twins!Dumbledore!bashing. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J. :( and anything you recognise is hers. Enjoy! And R&R!

"Hello" = Speaking

/Hello/ = Thoughts

((Hello)) = Author talking

$Hello$ = Parseltongue

Hello = Any other magical language

_((will be specified))_

Chapter one: Bad Beginnings

Lily and James Potter were not having a good day. Lily was sat in the sofa, tear streaks down her face, her bright green eyes begging the person across from her that this was all a joke.

"Albus, please, please tell me this is all a mistake!" She begged. "I'm so sorry my dear, I wish it was" the old man replied, the familiar sparkle he usually had in his bright blue eyes gone. Lily curled into her husband James shoulder and sobbed. James just sat there, too shocked to speak.

Why are they so upset you ask?

Well, Albus Dumbledore had just come in and told them of a prophecy that would change their lives. And not in a good way, it went like this...

The one with the power to be more than the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, betrayed by those he loved best... born as the seventh month dies... he will be no more than a shadow and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have untold power that no one knows of... and he will go to the dark because the light ignores him... the one with the power be more than the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

This was never a good thing to tell a 7 months pregnant woman.

Albus looked back at Lily, "I am so sorry to have to tell you all that my dear, but it is for the greater good that you know. I will take my leave." Albus looked one last time at the distraught couple "See you soon, James, Lily" he said softly before making his way out.

James watched his retreating back out the door and turned back to his heartbroken wife. "Don't worry Lils, we'll get through this." He stroked her ruby red hair and sighed, almost to himself "we always do"

Two months later

July 31st 1980

"Come on Lily, nearly there!" James tried to encourage his wife, she had been in labour for the past 7 hours. "JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING I AM GOING TO HEX YOUR BALLS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" James blanched at Lily's words and made a hasty retreat from the ward. Only to end up in the corridor to see Sirius and Remus rolling in the floor and crying with laughter.

"You should have seen your face mate" Sirius said between howls of laughter, "Last time you went that white was when we gave Snivellus that love potion and he asked to marry you" he choked out before collapsing again. James just rolled his eyes. "Anyway" Remus said, always the sensible (ish) one said "How is she doing?". James flinched, "Alright, the doctor said they could be any minute." As if on cue the nurse ran out and asked James if he wanted to meet his new children. He thanked the doctor and walked into the ward to see his beautiful wife and two little bundles next to her.

"James" Lily said "I would like you to meet Harry James Potter" Harry was born at 11:43 pm "and Oliver Charlus Potter" Oliver was born at 11:59 right as the seventh month died. James picked up little Harry and stared in awe at the bundle of cuteness that was his. "Remus, Sirius, get in here now".

Remus and Sirius rushes in desperate to see the two babies. "Sirius, we would like to make you Harry's Godfather" James said handing him the baby in his arms, Sirius glowed. "And Remus, don't even try to complain, you are Oliver's Godfather." He handed Remus the other baby. "But..." Remus started before James interrupted "No, we don't care about your 'furry little problem', you are his Godfather whether you like it or not. We couldn't think of two people we'd trust more." He said definitively. "Oh, and Alice Longbottom is Harry's Godmother and Andromeda Tonks is Oliver's." They all looked at the babies with so much love. /Whatever happens/ the two Godparents thought /we will always protect you/.

Oh how wrong they were...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Same warnings as last chapter. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J. :( and anything you recognise is hers. Enjoy! And R&R!

"Hello" = Speaking

/Hello/ = Thoughts

((Hello)) = Author talking

$Hello$ = Parseltongue

Hello = Any other magical language _((will be specified))_

((Authors note: Very sorry, before we begin I would like to apologise for the mess that was the first version of the last chapter. It's sorted now but sorry for any confusion. It shouldn't happen again, hopefully, fingers crossed! Also I will try to update regularly every Sunday (yes I know the last one was posted on a Monday but I didn't want to wait :) ) Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the next chapter!))

Chapter two: Shocks

A year and a month later: 31 October 1981, Godric's Hollow

Despite the fact they had been forced into hiding due to the prophecy, Harry and Oliver never failed to put a smile on James and Lily's faces. Lily looked down at the one year olds with radiant joy, and looked at the differences between the twins. She knew they were not identical, but they were so different. Harry had jet black hair (that stuck up everywhere like a birds nest) and green Avada Kedavra coloured eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and were far too intelligent looking for a one year old. The other strange thing about Harry was he never cried, not even when he was hungry, there was never any crying to be heard coming from the dark haired boy. Oliver however, was the complete opposite, he had his mother's slightly wavy red hair and his fathers hazel eyes. He had a round, chubby face and spent most of his time crying. It could be about anything, food, nappies, toys, his brother getting more attention. He always has to be the loudest and the center of attention.

Lily had finally got the boys, no, Oliver to settle down and go to sleep. Finally she headed downstairs to sit next to James and chat. Just as she reached the bottom step James yelled out at her "Lily, its Him, go protect the kids". She didn't want to but she knew the kids were the most important to them right now.

As she reached the landing she heard James scream from down stairs and knew it had to be the cruciatus curse. She ran into the nursery, slammed the door behind her and stood in front of the cribs. Then came the near fatal mistake, her wand, she had left it downstairs before she put the kids to sleep. /shit/ she thought /what witch leave their wand downstairs/. Then the door opened and He stepped into the room.

He goes by many names, for example:

* He-who-must-not-be-named

* The Dark Lord

* Lord Voldemort

And lastly, He hates this one:

* Tom Marvolo Riddle

No one calls him that, not even his Death Eaters, they, somewhat, value their lives.

Tom, The Dark Lord, Voldemort, whatever, didn't look very human. He had porcelain white skin, slits for a nose and glowing red eyes promising death.

"Stand aside stupid girl" he hissed at her. "No don't hurt my boys, please, I'll do anything!" She begged. /Idiotic girl standing in my way/ he thought "Imperio" He yelled and she moved out of the way, eyes unfocused. The Dark Lord walked up to the cots and assessed the two children before him.

The red haired one was silently, or as silent as a toddler can get, crying. /Weak/ the Dark Lord thought as he turned his attention to the black haired boy. Those green eyes bore into him looking at him with obvious intelligence, this would be the threat to him. "I'm sorry little one" The Dark Lord said, not sorry at all "but I can't have you as a threat to my rise to power". He raised his wand for the final curse and the child started laughing, infuriated he cried "Avada Kedavra" . What happened next would remain a mystery for the next 10 years.

Harry raised his little hands and cast a golden glowing shields around him and his brother, the killing curse struck the golden barrier and rebounded onto the Dark Lord who disintegrated leaving only his cloak and wand. Little Harry was only left with a lightning bolt shaped scar that would never be found hidden under his floppy fringe.

The explosion caused by the rebound shattered the roof and debris fell onto the cots. This time though Harry's shield only covered him and Oliver ended up with the residue of the dark magic on him and a big cut from his shoulder to his hip from the debris. Harry fell asleep from the magical exhaustion, and Oliver cried more and louder.

Sirius had known something was wrong after he had gone to visit Peter only to see his hiding spot was abandoned, fearing the worst he rushed to Godric's Hollow. He nearly fell after seeing the house with the gaping hole in the roof. /No, no, no. Ah crap, I knew something was wrong. I just hope James, Lily and the boys are ok/. He ran up to the front door and yelled their names to no response.

Running through the door he saw James on the floor, a quick Enervate woke him up. "Sirius... Voldemort upstairs... Lily... the boys" he managed to get out before the pain became too much. Sirius ran upstairs and into the nursery, to be greeted with a bomb site. He sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore telling him to come quick and bring some of the Order. Rushing over to Lily he sighed in relief when she was breathing. He woke her up, and then went to check the kids. That was when Dumbledore and the Order arrived and James made it upstairs.

"James my boy, what happened?" Albus inquired. James grimaced "Voldemort happened, he cruciod me before heading upstairs to the kids. Are they alright?". Albus looked over and his eyes fell on Oliver first. "There is a lot of dark magic on this boy, and look at that scar. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you the Boy-Who-Lived". There was a shocked silence from everyone and then the whispering started. "Does that mean that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ((Or as I like to call him 'He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens-In-His-Name ;) )) Is gone?"

"I believe so" was Albus' reply, "However" he continued "we may have a problem, it seems Harry here has no magic, unlike his brother I can't sense anything" Albus was very confused, /how did Harry suddenly lose all of his magic?/. "You mean, He's a squib?" Lily said anxiously. "I'm afraid my dear, he has less magic than a muggle does". Lily and James faces were matching images of horror. "I am so sorry my boy, but at least the Boy-Who-Lived is ok".

One by one the members left the building to celebrate the downfall of the Dark Lord and the heroics of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Little did they know they had the wrong boy...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Same warnings as last chapter. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J. :( and anything you recognise is hers. Enjoy! And R&R!

"Hello" = Speaking

/Hello/ = Thoughts

((Hello)) = Author talking

$Hello$ = Parseltongue

Hello = Any other magical language _((will be specified))_

First Fic so please review!

Chapter three: Freedom and Forgotten

July 28th 1982

A two year old Harry Potter sat in the smallest bedroom of the mansion reading a book he had got from their library. Why the smallest bedroom? Because Harry didn't exist to most of the world, only six people knew about him, and non of them were going to talk about, or to, their worse than a squib relative. Harry was incredibly smart for a two year old, the book he was reading was the Standard Book of Spells grade 1. This was what 11 year olds learnt at Hogwarts. "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said in his squeaky voice and the toy train in front of him flew into the air.

Yes, Harry can do wandless magic, he is a natural, but no one ever sees as his parents are too busy fawning over Oliver who can say four words. "More. No. That one!". That's all he can say, Harry can speak in full sentences, he talks to his house elf Sparky. Harry tottered downstairs to show his parents, a beaming smile on his face.

Lily and James were wrestling with Oliver trying to get him to eat. "Mummy, Daddy" Harry said "look, I can do magic!" Harry was over the moon, however Lily and James turned around looking like thunder.

"Don't lie to us, you're a squib, you can't do magic" Lily said angrily. "But mummy, look..." Harry said desperate for his parents to want him. "No" James interrupted smacking him across the face. Harry's eyes filled up with tears. "You just want your brothers fame. Even my darling Oliver can't do magic and neither can you, you are just attention seeking. No meals for 3 days" James said with a tone of finality "Go to your room". Harry ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door behind him. /Why can't they love me like they live Oliver/ the raven haired boy thought before he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs, Lily and James has completely forgotten about Harry and we're playing with Oliver as if nothing had ever happened.

Three days later: July 31st 1983 Harry and Oliver's 3rd Birthday.

Harry knee better than to go downstairs for the celebrations, even if it was his birthday as well. After what happened last year... well...

((Flashback))

Harry went down the stairs and ran to the living room, happy that it was his birthday. He knew the guests would be arriving soon, so he bounced onto the sofa next to Oliver.

Then the front door opened and he could hear Lily and James greeting the guests. Because he had a eidetic memory he remembered the last two years of birthdays and how great they were. However, he also remembered the night the Dark Lord came and how he, Harry, was the BWL.

First Sirius can into the room, "Uncle Siri!" Harry shouted running up to the man with shaggy, shoulder length black hair. "Good to see you pup" Sirius replied handing him a picture book, Harry hadn't told anyone he was up to third year books. "Thank you uncle Siri" Harry said beaming. Sirius then gave a present to Oliver as well. Next James and Lily walked into the room, and when they saw Harry, their faces soured. "Harry darling" Lily said in a falsely sweet voice "can you come with me please honey". Harry may be smart, but he is just 3 years old. Thinking his mother had his present Harry picked up his book and followed his mother upstairs.

"What the hell were you doing downstairs?" Lily screamed, "Going to my party" replied a very confused Harry. "Are you trying to embarrass us? Having a squib like you in the family is appalling, if anyone was to find out, our reputation would be ruined!". "But what about my presents?" The little boy said. "You think you deserve presents? Yeah right, you are an ungrateful little brat. We give you food and shelter isn't that enough".

/Actually/ Harry thought /you haven't given me food for the last three days/. "Stay in your room and don't come out until tomorrow. Go. Now!" Harry ran off, trying to hold back tears.

((End flashback))

Instead of enjoying his birthday he sat in the window and cried, watching his brother zooming around on a toy broom. Then he heard a voice, $Ssstupid humansss, nearly ssstood on me! I'll get them sssomeday$ Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone there. $Hello$ he said, unaware he was speaking a different language $Who isss there?$. A snake made its way through the window $A ssspeaker!$. If snakes could raise there eyebrows it would have done, $I have never met a ssspeaker before$. Harry was confused $A ssspeaker? No, I'm talking Englisssh$. $No my hatchling, you are ssspeaking Parssseltongue, the language of the sssnakes$.

$But I don't even know how to ssspeak that. Oh, I completely forgot, where are my manners, what isss your name and type? My name is Harry$ Harry asked. The snake in question was about 3 foot long, it had a black body and white and orange stripes on it and the same green eyes as Harry. $I don't have a name Harry. I am a Carpet Python, a girl, my lassst pair of foolisssh humansss let me essscape. They also called me Matthew, honessstly could they not sssee I am a girl. I have been sssslithering around alone for a while now$.

$If you need a home, you can live with me, I don't have many people I can talk too. I think I will call you Jade, isss that ok?$. $Yesss, I love it. Jade, a beautiful name for a beautiful sssnake, I would love to live with you Harry, do you have any ratsss?$. Harry was beginning to think this snake was a bit of a diva.

The next couple of years for Harry were very similar. Get up, eat, feed Jade (who was becoming a huge diva), read, learn, practice magic (he was up to OWL level now)That was his life for the next two years. When he was five everything changed.

23 March 1985

$Harry!$ Jade cane sliding into the room, she had grown a lot and was now 8 feet long and still growing, $the humansss are going to try to get rid of you. We need to leave!$. The snake was frantic her motherly instincts for her hatchling kicking in. $Alright Jade, I expected thisss, I've already packed. Let's go$.

Harry sighed, his parents had been talking about this for months. The raven haired boy picked up his dragon hide cloak and put it on pulling up the hood. He left a note on the bed before grabbing his backpack and both he and Jade went out the window and down the drainpipe. The snake and human disappeared into the forest at the end of the garden, never to be seen for the next 6 years...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Same warnings as last chapter. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J. :( and anything you recognise is hers. Enjoy! And R&R!

"Hello" = Speaking

/Hello/ = Thoughts

((Hello)) = Author talking

$Hello$ = Parseltongue

Hello = Any other magical language _((will be specified))_

Chapter four: Hide and Seek

Harry and Jade has been walking for hours, well, Harry walked, Jade slithered, they had gone miles into the forest and were looking for a clearing to turn into camp. $Harry$ Jade whined, Harry ignored her,$Harry!$ she tried again, only to be ignored again. $Harry Ssslytherin if you ignore me one lassst time you won't be able to sssit down for a weeksss!$ Jade yelled.

Harry turned around and looked down at the over dramatic python $Wait, Ssslytherin? Why did you call me Harry Ssslytherin?$. If snakes could shrug Jade would have, $Well$, she started $You don't want to be a Potter, and the lassst ssspeaker wasss a ssslytherin ssso I thought Harry Ssslytherin wasss a good name$ she tilted her head to the side waiting for Harry's response.

$I like it. Harry Ssslytherin. Thanksss Jade$ Harry said after deliberating for a while. $I am the bessst, I know, can I have a rat now?$ the smug snake said. $Don't let it get to your head.$ Harry said $And yes you can have a rat$ Jades face lit up $after you catch it$ he continued, if Jade was a Basilisk Harry would be dead several times over. Jade slithered away hissing to herself $Ssstupid human not giving me food. Why did I chossse him? 'Go catch you own ratsss'. I'll catch the biggessst rat on earth, that'll show him$. She disappeared into the forest, still hissing, Harry just laughed.

After walking another 30 metres or so he came to a clearing and started setting up a camp.

Because he was so far ahead magically setting up camp was easy. He attached a piece of rope from his backpack to two trees, he then conjured a blanket and put it over the rope, a couple of heating charms later and there was a reasonable tent. He then made a fire pit a couple of metres away from the tent, found some sticks and made a fire. That was when Jade returned looking like she had just had a huge mean and clamping a rabbit between her jaws.

$And jussst how many ratsss did you

eat?$Harry asked, $about 22, I found an entire nessst of them. They tassste

good!$ the snake replied sleepily, $the rabbit isss for you, I didn't know if you had any food. Ooh campfire, warm!$ she slithered over, got comfy and went to sleep. $Night Jade$ Harry said before cooking the rabbit and eating about half of it. The boy then made his way over to the makeshift tent and went to sleep.

Harry woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a wolf howling. $Jade get up a tree now!$ she didn't need telling twice as the sound of paws was getting nearer. Thankfully, they were both up a tree when the first wolf arrived, it's back was at least two metres tall and it was pure white. Harry nearly fell out the tree when it spoke only to have Jade grab him and nearly strangle him. $Jade... loosssen... up$, Jade let go $Sorry massster$ she said between silent laughter.

Where is the boy the giant white wolf said, Harry had no idea how he could understand them. He is one of us, we need to talk to him the wolf continued. Harry didn't understand, how could he be one of them? $Itsss probably your Animangusss form$ Jade suggested. Harry had read about those forms but didn't know how the wolves knew about it. We shall wait until he comes back and then talk to him a new wolf said, sitting down, this one had chocolate brown fur. Harry was really worried now. $Jade what do I do?$ Harry whispered, $go talk to them, they don't want to hurt you, I can feel it$

Harry slowly climbed down the tree, eyes on the wolves, hoping his familiar had made the right choice. Hello cub the white one said we don't want to hurt you, just talk . How do you know what I am? Harry asked surprised, how did he know this language? You are one of us the chocolate wolf replied. You wereborn with the ability to transform and talk to wolves and many other animals. We know you can talk to snakes. We would like you to join our pack, a small cub like you is in danger alone on the forest . I'm not alone replied Harry I have Jade . $Hatchling, I cannot protect you from everything, let'sss go with them, they can teach you more than I ever could$ Jade hissed softly.

Ok, I'll come but I have to bring Jade Harry said firmly. That is fine cub, we wouldn't ever try to harm you or your familiar. Hop on my back and hold on tight the white wolf said. Jade wrapped herself around Harry and Harry jumped onto the wolf, got comfy and held on for dear life. An hour into running and Harry had found out a lot about the two wolves and their pack, the white one Amy was the Alpha and she was in charge of keeping everyone safe. The brown one was called Benji and was the Beta and Amy best and most trusted friend. There were 20, now 21 members of their pack and the ages went from 2 weeks old to 104 years old ((the wolves and wizards have much longer life spans)). They kept chatting as they ran.

**Back at the Potters **

Sirius appeared in the Floo with a puff. "Hey James where's Harry, I wanted to talk to him" Sirius said bouncing, "why would you want to talk to that thing" was James' reply "we haven't seen him since yesterday's lunch". Sirius just sighed, they had let Oliver's game get to them and were neglecting Harry. Sirius made his way up the stairs and into Harry's room, there was no one there. "Harry come out it's just me, Sirius" he thought Harry was hiding, he went over to the bed and saw the note. /No, please don't be what I think this is/ he thought before opening the letter. At first he was surprised at the quality of writing for a five year old but then looked at what was written…

_Dear Sirius _

_I am so sorry to have to do this, but those people that say there my parents have pushed me too far. I am fed up of getting hit and being starved for trying to get them to love me. All they care about is their precious Boy-Who-Lived. That's all I wanted, to be loved. I just want to say that you are more like my father than James will ever be, and, if I ever see you again I want you to adopt me._

_I don't want to live with those monsters any more. I know this will make things with James bad but I really love you and you were the only person who gave me presents, ever. Once again I am so sorry. I will be safe and fine, I promise._

_Love _

_Harry_

Sirius wiped tears from his face and went down stairs to confront James and Lily. "How could you do that to your own son! How could you not love him? He ran away beachside if you two!" He shouted at them. "Sirius be reasonable" James said "He's just hiding, he just an attention seeker and a squib, who would want that?". "I would, because I loved him. Why James?" Sirius asked. "He deserved it" James said, Sirius turned to Lily "He's right Sirius, the squib deserved it" Lily said. "Fine, I don't want to be friends with people who would do that to their own son. Don't try to contact me again" Sirius turned to leave. "Sirius come on" Lily said, "no, I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye" Sirius stepped I to the Floo and left. James and Lily just stared and got back to what they were doing. Sirius was furious, wherever Harry went, I hope he is ok". James and Lily didn't care, as far as they were concerned they only had one son and the squib was an unfortunate, unwelcome extra. They were glad to see him gone.

Harry was lying on a huge bed talking happily to a human Amy and Benji about pack life. Amy's hair was white, wavy and came down to her shoulders, Benji had brown hair tied in a low pony tail with a leather strap. "So when are you going to teach me to transform into my wolf?" Harry said bouncing up and down, waking Jade $Hatchling, calm down, I wasss having a good sssleep. Lotsss of ratsss.$. $Oopsss$ said Harry guiltily $sssorry, go back to your ratsss$. "Well normally we wait until you have got to OWL level magic, so that will be a few years yet for you" Amy said. Harry looked sad until he remembered how much he has learnt "I am up to OWL level, I taught myself magic, wandless" he said the last but smugly. Amy and Benji looked shocked, how smart was this kid? "Well we could try if you want?" Benji suggested. Harry lit up and jumped of the bed "Come on then! Let's go!". Amy and Benji looked at each other and showed the 5 year old to the training room.

"Right" Amy said once they reached the room "In order to transform you need to find your inner animal and focus on it. Don't miss a detail, fur colour, eye colour, ear shape it all matters". Harry focused and focused and focused. Opening his eyes again he felt different, Amy and Benji were halfway between astonished and proud. "He did it first time" a very shocked Benji said, not believing it. Amy got a mirror and showed Harry, he was about a meter tall, being a cub, with glowing green eyes and incredibly messy black fur, some things just don't change. "I think we need to introduce you to the rest of the pack" said Amy and led him outside. "Everyone for a pack meeting now" Amy yelled to the entire camp, bit by bit the pack came out. "This is Harry, he is 5 years old and is our newest pack member, treat him with respect, he is very powerful. Thank you, I will let you all introduce yourselves." Amy stepped back and Harry transformed right as the first pair came over. "Hi, nice to meet you" the sandy haired female said "my names Nikki and this is my mate Zach" she said pointing to the dark haired male on her right "see you around". They walked off only to be introduced to another pair. This carried on until the last pair shook his hand "Hello" the older lady said, she had grey and blond hair and lines on her face but she was still beautiful. "My name is Zara and this is my granddaughter Haley" Haley had red hair with a blond streak down the side, "she is the same age as you so maybe you could talk and Haley could show you around?" Zara said. "Yeah, sure" Harry replied. "Hey Harry, nice to meet you. You can turn into a wolf, that's awesome, I'm not allowed for a few years. Where did you come from? Did you have another pack? What's your favourite colour? Mine is turquoise. Do you have a pet? Come on I'll show you around!" She rattled all of it off so quickly that Harry just followed smiling bemusedly. He really liked this girl.

Life with the pack was great, Harry was so happy. Amy and Benji were like his adoptive parents and Haley was his best friend and sister. He would go out for hunts with the pack and had even taken down a deer. He was so proud. When Haley turned 7 a month before Harry she learnt how to turn into a wolf, it took he two weeks. She was a gorgeous red and bounced around the camp until Zara told her off. Harry's Birthday was a couple of days later.

**July 31 1987: Harry's 7****th**** birthday**

"Harry!" Haley screamed in his ear starting him and Jade. $Ssstupid human, go away, need more sssleep$ Jade moaned as usual. $Give over grumps$ was Harry's reply $its my birthday!$, $Yesss, happy birthday hatchling$ hissed Jade, Harry petted her as thanks. "Haley, was that really necessary?" Harry questioned, "yes because I have your present and I'm not waiting to see you open it. Here" she said, pushing the box into his hands. In the box was a necklace with five wolf charms on it. One in each white, brown, black, red and grey to symbolise his family Amy, Benji, himself, Haley and Zara. "Thank you so much Haley!" He said with tears in his eyes, it was the best birthday present he has ever gotten. One of the few presents he has ever gotten. He gave her a big hug. "Come on lazy Your Mum, Dad and Grandma have got you presents as well!" Haley said before leaving to let him get dressed. Before getting out of bed he has to detangle himself from Jade who was now 12 foot long and took up most of his bed. He picked out an emerald t-shirt, black jeans and his new necklace from Haley before he went outside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" several people screamed at him before wrapping him a huge hug. "Thanks guys" was his reply. Benji gave Harry his present first, it was a pair of new black dragon hide boots, Harry instantly loved them, "Thanks so much Dad" he said before giving him a huge hug. Next Zara gave him her present, it was a new hunting knife, goblin made with a snake similar to Jade wrapping a around the handle. Again huge hugs were given. Finally Amy, his mum, gave him her present. "Now this is a present from all of us, and we are utterly sure about this" she said giving Harry the small box. Harry opened it to find a potion and immediately recognised it, "are you sure you want to adopt me?" ((adoption potion)) Harry asked. "Yes cub, absolutely" Amy and Benji said giving him an ear hug. Harry had tears running down his face as he took the potion.

The only visible effects were he got taller, his hair got lighter and his scar disappeared. "Thank you so much" Harry cried. "What do you want your new name to be?" Amy asked "you don't have to change it…","I want to" Harry replied, thinking "Harry Amy Benji Lupus Slytherin" he decided. "I love it Harry! Why the Slytherin?" Any asked. "I said the same thing to Jade when she said that to me. It's because the last major snake speaker was Slytherin so she said it should be my last name." Harry said. Amy and Benji nodded their heads in agreement. $And I wasss right Harry, I told you ssso$ Jade chipped in, $yes Jade well done$ he told the diva python. $Can I have cake now?$ Jade asked, $really Jade, you are ruled by your stomach, you can have cake later$ was Harry's reply, Jade stuck her tongue out at him $mature Jade, real mature$ she just turned her head away and ignored him.

Harry and his family enjoyed the party, unaware of the nightmare about to join them and the heartbreak hiding in the shadows…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello" = Speaking

/Hello/ = Thoughts

((Hello)) = Author talking

$Hello$ = Parseltongue

Hello = Any other magical language _((will be specified))_

**Chapter 5: Nightmares and heartbreaks**

March 17th 1988

The past 8 months had been the best of Harry's life, he had his best friend and a family who loved him. The party had been a highlight and he had lived every minute of it. The only downside was that Haley found her mate and was spending less time with him, but, that was ok, he knew they couldn't be separated due to the bond. Harry and Haley were the best hunters in the pack and went out to get that mornings meal. Jade had already caught several rabbits, and eaten them, and Harry and Haley had brought down two deer. They were celebrating the good hunt when they heard the first screams.

They sprinted back to the camp to see what was wrong, on the outskirts they found Zach, bleeding from a wound on his chest. "Zach! What happened?" Said a very worried Haley, "The ministry, you know they put us on the dangerous animals list. They came to wipe us out. I'm sorry to leave you like this cubs" Zach said before falling silent. Both Haley and Harry cried at the loss of one of their pack. The rest of the camp was in flames, a ministry man walked to the center of the camp pulling a limp form behind him. "No, that's my mate!" Haley cried, Harry tried to stop her but he was too slow. The man turned around and shot a sickly green curse at her, she crumpled to the ground.

That's when Harry broke, he had lost the only true family he had, the only people who truly cared about him. And it was the ministry's fault, he was going to get them for this, they were going to **pay**. Harry ran, he _**Acciod **_Jade to him and vanished. It was a neat trick he learnt a few months ago, much nicer and quieter then apparition. I suppose it is more like teleportation. He knew where he was going, to the house of the Dark Lord.

The first thing anyone knew about the intruder in Voldemort's Manor was the shattering of the wards. Immediately all the Death Eaters rushes outside, masks on, wands out pointing at the cloaked figure and the snake. "Who are you and what do you want?" Came from one of the Death Eaters, the figure barely raised its head. "I want to talk to your Lord, I have an offer he can't refuse" the figure replied, "Really, and what could _you_ offer me?" The Dark Lord said appearing behind the Death Eaters and scaring them. "Well, that is not a conversation for most of those here to be aware of" the figure said removing his hood. "Well boy, come in" the Death Eaters were astounded, how did this boy gain access to their Lord so quickly?

Harry smirked at the Death Eaters as he walked past them, Jade took great pleasure in snapping at them as she passed, $Yesss the queen isss coming through. SSstop ssstaring ssstupid being. Harry tell them to get lossst$, $Ssstop it Jade before your ego explodesss, I can't tell them what to do that isss hisss job$ Harry said, wondering how much worse his snakes attitude was ogoing to get. After a longer walk the trio made it to Voldemort's office.

"What was this proposal then, pick your words carefully now, or I might have to kill you" was Voldemort's great opening speech. "Ok, hear me out before you try to kill me. I am going to tell you my story as it explains why I am doing this. My name was Harry Potter" Voldemort whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry, he just held up his hand and continued. "I remember you came to kill me, and I understand why, if I was you I would have tried it too. However, after Dum-as-a-dor declared my idiot brother as the boy who lived, and me as a squib. I got chucked in the shadows, neglected and abused for 5 years. I learnt magic to pass the time I am currently in 6th year with my magic, but whenever I tried to show them they slapped me and told me to stop being so attention seeking.

So I left, barely a day after leaving a couple of wolves found me and took me in as I was one of them. Not werewolves, more like animagus'. I can transform as well. They took me in and looked after me for 3 years and adopted me properly on my last birthday. I changed my name to Harry Amy Benji Lupus Slytherin. I'll explain the last name earlier today the fucking ministry attacked and wiped out the entire pack, bar me, because they put our kind on the 'Dangerous creatures list'. All my friends and family are gone, I watched them kill my sister in front of me. I need revenge for her, I need to stop them. And you were the best person to help me achieve that.

So my proposal is this, I will work _with_ you to bring down the ministry and Dumblefuck and in return you teach me everything you know and help me be the second greatest wizard on the planet, after yourself of course!" Harry stoped talking and watched Voldemort think it through. "So all you want is to learn everything I know?" Voldemort clarifies, "Yes" Harry said, "and how will you help me, you have a tiny aura?" Harry let out his aura and his magic filled the room. Voldemort gasped in shock, no dark lords don't _gasp_, watched in shock. "That's how" Harry replied before controlling his aura again. "How old are you again?" Said Voldemort. "8" said Harry, Voldemort just shook his head in wonder. "You have a deal!"

$Jade! Did you hear that, sssuccesss!$ Harry hissed, $Wait, you know Parssseltongue? And you have a snake?!$ Voldemort exclaimed $Nagini come here$. The sound of a serpent gliding across the floor got louder $ooh, another sasnake, I haven't talked to sssomeone in agesss. Come along new friend letsss hisss$. Both Nagini and Jade slithered away talking about their rat deprivation, and how humans are stupid. $Impresssive sssnake$ Voldemort allowed, $Thanksss, you too. Ssshe isss a right diva though$ Harry said.

Voldemort led the way to Harry's room, and opened the door. The room was decorated in black, green, silver and very dark woods. The walls were silver while the ceiling and carpeted floor were black. In the middle was a huge four poster bed, with green hangings, silver supports and black bedsheets. There was a small dark wooden table on each side of the bed. A closet was built into the wall with silver doors to blend in. There was an desk in the far right corner stocked with parchment and quills. Harry loved it immediately, this was home now. The only change to make was adding in a huge heated rock for his picky 18 foot diva python. And stocked a bucked with plenty of rats. When Voldemort left the room, Harry changed into his pyjamas and tucked up under the silk sheets, after all, tomorrow was when the work starts…

((Sorry for this, forgot to mention that none of the Death Eaters went to Azkaban. Carry on!))

The next morning he was awoken by a very excited Bellatrix, "Come on small one! We have training today!" She said far to loudly for morning. Harry groaned and rolled out of the huge bed, "ok, I'm up now. Happy?". All of the Death Eaters has taken a shining to the young boy, even if they had only known him a few hours. They were drawn to him and his bubbly personality was infectious. "Yep, get dressed and go down the the dining room for breakfast" and with that she disappeared out the door. It didn't occur to Harry until after she left that he didn't know where the dining room was, /oh well/ he thought. $Nagini, Jade? Do you know where the dining room isss?$ he hissed in the hope that one of the snakes might be around to lead him. $Yesss hatchling, follow me$ Nagini hissed back at him before brushing past and leading the way, several minutes and hundreds of corridors later they made it to the dining room.

"Good morning Harry. How are you today?" Voldemort asked civilly. "I'm ready to train! It's going to be so cool!" The young boy bounced in his seat and his face lit up. "Calm down child", Voldemort was surprised, here was a person who wasn't scared of him, and would, quite obviously do anything to help him. /This child could be more powerful than me/ Voldemort thought /At least he's on my side, or we would have a major issue/. "I have come up with a lesson timetable. You will be taught two subjects a day, one isn't the morning and the other in the afternoon with a break for lunch. The lessons will be four hours each and you will be taught by the best of my inner circle" Voldemort explained. "Bellatrix will teach you the Dark Arts, Rabastan Lestrange will teach Potions, Rodolphus Lestrange will teach Transfiguration and Charms, Nott will teach Astronomy and Herbology. I will teach you everything else, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and my personal notes, spells and potions. Is that agreeable?".

Harry looked at him in awe, he had never been offered the opportunity to learn so much, "Yes. That would be amazing thank you!". "Good, your first lesson starts in 10 minutes in the dungeons. Dark Arts with Bellatrix. Don't be late" The Dark Lord turned and swept out the room, leaving Harry to find the dungeons.

_((Break))_

Harry's timetable went like this

**Monday**

Morning: 8-12: Dark arts

Afternoon: 1-5: Extra studies

**Tuesday**

Morning: 8-12: Potions

Afternoon: 1-5: Transfiguration

**Wednesday**

Morning: 8-12: Extra studies

Afternoon: 1-5: Charms,Astronomy from 11pm-1am

**Thursday**

Morning: 8-12: Arithmancy

Afternoon: 1-5: Ancient Runes

**Friday**

Morning: 8-12: Herbology

Afternoon: 1-5: Extra Studies

**Weekend: **free time unless you want to do something specific.

_((Break))_

Harry stepped into Bellatrix's classroom warily, not knowing what to expect, wand out. This turned out to be a good idea as less than a meter into the classroom a stunner was shot at him, Harry shot up a golden shield charm in less than a second and said nothing. "Good reactions small one", that seemed to be Bella's nickname for him, 'small one'. "We are going to have fun, now show me the most powerful spell you have followed by the most deadly!" She said pointing to the dummy. Harry focused and shot a orange spell at the dummy, it blew up half the dungeon. "Oh well done!" Bella thrilled, relating the wall "Wordless magic, you are going to be very powerful! What spell was that?". "**Bombarda Maxima"** Harry said. "Good, now the most deadly" Bella said. Once again Harry pointed at the dummy and flicked his wand, the dummy shredded into millions of pieces, leaving a pile of bits on the floor. "What was that one?" Bella asked, there was no way he should know that spell. "I don't know" Harry replied honestly, "I don't know the incantations of most spells I've learnt in the past year. I just visualise what I want to happen and it does". Bella was stunned, this kid was amazing. That spell was only taught to the top of the inner circle, /how?/ she wondered, the Dark Lords private session was going to be interesting.

**3 hours later: 14 June 1988**

Harry was exhausted, Bella hadn't stopped for the last four hours, how he was going to survive the Dark Lords session he didn't know. Warily he made his way to the dining room and sat next to Bella on the Dark Lords right hand side. "How was his training Bella?" The Dark Lord asked pretending that Harry wasn't there, "it was amazing my Lord, he has so much power it is incredible. With more training he could almost become as powerful as yourself" Bella knew it was a risk to say that but her Lord had to know how good he was. Voldemort looked at the food which had appeared in front of him and seemed to be thinking on Bella's statement. "Of course he will almost be as powerful as me" was he eventual reply "Harry is being taught by the best", Harry's other tutors quickly nodded their agreement around the table.

"Are you ready for your next lesson Harry?" The Dark Lord said after they had finished eating, Harry midden eagerly, "Good. Follow me" He said before sweeping out the room, the small boy jogging to keep up. They soon arrived at an old wooden door, there was nothing remarkable about in in Harry's eyes. It was brown with wooden slats horizontally keeping it together, however when Voldemort was within 2 foot of the door, it flowed bright and the wood changed to gold, the slats moved like a licking stream and the door swung inward to the greatest office Harry had ever seen.

Voldemort's office was huge, in the middle there was a black wooden desk, on the wall with the door, and the two adjacent walls, were bookshelves reaching up to the two story ceiling covered in every sort of book. Dark books, cursed books, booked in languages he had never seen and books that tried to take your arm off if you didn't poke them in the right spot. It was magical ((no pun intended)) in Harry's eyes, and he had seen a lot of magic ((pun intended ;) )). Voldemort sat at his fest and conjured up a stiff backed wooden chair for Harry to sit on. Voldemort reaches out and summoned a book to his hand, _Magicks of Old Times. _The book title seemed promising, Voldemort smiled at him and told him to pick any spell he wanted and they would learn it today. Harry looked through, a few seemed promising, there was one that could remove any bone in the body, but that was outshone by the one that could remove **all** bones in the body. The next one that caught his attention was truly evil, with a capitol E, it melted you opponent into a puddle, not a nice way to go. Flicking through the pages Harry saw a picture that caught his eye, it was a lady changing into a bat and back, he didn't know if this counted as a spell, but he could try.

"Sir, I think I've found one I like" Harry said quietly, "Oh, which one" The Dark Lord replies, "I don't know if it's a spell, it called an ani-anima Animagus!" Harry said, triumphant at saying the new word. "Really, ok then. Becoming an Animagus is hard for most wizards, but we are not most wizards are we Harry?" Not waiting for a reply he continued "in order for the spell to work your mind needs to be totally blank". Harry cleared his mind. "The spell is Amato 'Animo Animato Animagus'. Repeat it and focus on clearing your mind". Harry focused and soon a Dragon appeared in front of Harry, looked at him questioningly and lunged. The dragon disappeared into his chest but he knew he would be able to reach it whenever he wanted. Next a huge bird, dark blue, black and with silver touches appeared, it was a Thunderbird, but a shadow one. A shadow Thunderbird hadn't been seen in millennia, and to have one as a Animagus was astounding. He came back to the present and told Voldemort he had found them. First he changed into the dragon and then the Thunderbird. Voldemort's eyes lit up with glee, his apprentice had gotten his Animagus first time. "To celebrate this momentous achievement" Voldemort said once Harry was human again "we should get you another familiar, I know you have Jade, but having another animal in your team can't hurt."

So that night Harry and Bella went out disguised with Polyjuice, and went to the pet shop down Knockturn ally. As Harry walked in and immediately felt a pull to the closed off area of the store. "I need to go through there" Harry said glaring at the shop keeper. The poor shopkeeper was terrified, his wards had told him exactly who was in his shop and he wasn't going to deliberately piss them off. The shop keeper opened the curtain and Harry walked through. The pull lead hi to one of the cages right at the back where a Niffler and an Occamy were sharing a cage. His bond went to both of them. "I'll take them" said Harry forcefully, with no doubt in his voice. The shop keeper picked up the cave and gave them to Harry for free. Watching them out of his shop and sighing when they were gone. One of these days he was going to have a heart attack off these people.

Harry's training continued and his power got stronger by the day, Voldemort was teaching him spells from his grimoire, Harry was past NEWT level with everything. His bond with his familiars was growing faster than ever, especially with the Niffler, who he had called Onyx, after Harry saved him from becoming Jades latest meal. However Jade knew not to mess with Tanzanite, the Occamy, no one messed with her, she could kill you in a millisecond. All was peaceful, or as peaceful as the Dark Lords manor could get, until Harry's 11th birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Letter and A Surprise**

**July 31****st**** 1991, Harry's 11****th**** birthday**

$Happy Birthday Harry!" Jade hissed at him giving him a 'hug', from a now 20foot python this was more like being suffocated. $Jade… eassse… up$ Harry managed to get out, $sorry massster$. After Harry detangled himself from the snake he got ready and headed down stairs. This was the big one, his 11th birthday, Harry didn't know what his family were going to do. Was he going to get presents? Maybe, maybe not. The last few birthdays had been quiet affairs, with only his teachers there, he hadn't been introduced to any kids his age yet, he wondered when that was going to happen. Arriving at the huge double doors leading to the dining room he took a deep breath and walked in.

All of his teachers were gathered around the 30 person dining table and in the middle was a huge cake with a giant black 11 in the middle. There were balloons at intervals down the table and a pile of presents at the end. Harry felt a smile spread across his face and bounced to his sweet next to the Dark Lord. "Happy birthday little one!" Bella's was the first to speak, quickly followed by the rest of the people at the table. "Happy birthday Harry" Voldemort said, it wasn't a lot but hearing the Dark Lord being nice was great, "come on, breakfast". They all tucked in and very soon they were onto the cake, it was chocolate and soooooooo good! Harry ate several slices and was going back for a 17th helping when Voldemort put out a hand to stop him. "You have presents remember, if you are sick there are no presents". Harry stopped and ran for the other end of the table to open some presents.

On top was his Hogwarts letter ((we all know what it says)) and Harry read it through before smirking at Voldemort, Dumble-duck was going to have fun this year. He already had everything on the kit list so no trip out was needed. All he needed was to go to Gringotts to get some more money and do an inheritance test, he was curious to see who he was related to.

He ripped open the first one from Bellatrix, it was a book on her family's dark curses and spell, very few people ever had access to those and Harry felt honoured. Rabastan gave him some very rare potions ingredients as Harry had said he was running out,, Rodolphus gave him a journal for any new spells and potions that could only be opened by Harry. Nott got Harry the latest broom, The Falcon, it was the fasted broom ever and Harry was a natural flier. He thanked everyone for the presents he had opened and left the rest for later, he tired to Voldemort and looked at him questioningly. "I have two presents for you, one is happening this evening and the other is due any minute" Voldemort said, Haley beamed at him. Then the floo chimed as someone can through.

Harry this is Cassian Mokavitch, he is the best wand maker in the world, he is going to make your wand. Harry stares and, if he hadn't been trained in etiquette, his jaw would be on the floor. "Right, down to business" Cassian said "wave your hand over these woods for me please". Harry felt a strong connection to two of the woods, picked them up and gave them to the wand maker. "Rose wood and snake wood, two opposites, very powerful. Next over these cores". Some of the rarest cores were incredibly rare, Harry again felt the connection, this time to four cores. He again gave them to the wand maker. "Amazing, this wand is going to be so powerful. You have Basilisk venom, a Phoenix tail feather, a Thunderbird feather and a acromantula venom. A very peculiar combination. Next over these gem stones for the seal". There were gem stones of every colour, he felt the connection to three of them. "Jade, Tanzanite and Onyx." Cassian said, "That's the names of my familiars!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "Well, how strange".

The wand maker waved his hands and Harry's chosen parts swirled in a multicoloured ball of light until a want emerged. It wastes prices of faintly coloured pink and green wood intertwined and the tip was a third of each of the gemstones. Harry looked for a minute before taking it in his hands. An incredible warmth rushes up his fingers and his black aura with white flecks, like the night sky, flared and filled the room. Voldemort and the wand maker watched in wonder as the most powerful wand and wizard joined forces. Whatever they did the success would be unmatched.

Later that day Voldemort told Harry his other present. "I know you have wanted to make friends your own age so some of my inner circles children are coming with their parents for the ball tonight. This is your time to make friends and assert yourself as the leader". He told Harry the rest of the plan and Harry laughed at the theatrics if the plan, but if all went well Harry would have a group of friends to last him for life.

The ball started in a couple of minutes and Harry was stood behind a hidden door facing the Dark Lords chair. He was wearing black robes with the hood pulled up, it had a silver edging and dark green patterns on the sleeve, barely visible. Voldemort started his speech. "Merry meet loyal followers, thank you for coming to the ball today, I have a special announcement to make." He paused for effect, "I have an heir" muttering a broke out "you must swear in your lives not to do anything to him before you know the story. I give you, my heir". Harry make his dramatic entrance from behind the hidden door. He walked until he was next to Voldemort and pulled his hood down. The gasped that echoed around the room had no affect on him. "Thank you sir for that welcome, now my name is Harry _Potter" _he spat the last word like it was poison. "For the record, I hate that lying, traitorous family. They abused and neglected me in favour of their little boy who lived, they thought be a _squib_. I ran away and joined a wolf pack in my Animagus form, then the ministry came and wiped the only true family I had out. I came straight here to join your cause and the Dark Lord has been so gracious as to teach me for the last few years. If you want to talk to to me, please address me as Harry Marvolo, not _Potter_". He spat the name again, nodding to Voldemort he went to his seat at the head table.

"You are to treat him with the same respect you give me, he is more than capable of killing you in gruesome ways. Don't push him." With that the food appeared and everyone started eating. After the meal people started coming up to the head table to introduce themselves to the heir. The first people were the Malfoys, "My Lord, Heir Marvolo, I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco" the three bowed and moved on. This carried on until everyone had introduced themselves and had started mingling. "Go interact with people your own age" Voldemort said, gesturing to the crowd. Harry got up and glided around trying to spot Draco in the crowd. Spotting a blond head he walked in that direction.

"Hello, you are Draco Malfoy, yes?" Harry asked, Draco turned and looked at him "Yes my Heir, Draco Malfoy" he said, "well, Draco why don't you call me Harry, we are going to be in the same year in Hogwarts anyway". Draco looked stunned "I would be honoured Harry". The two walked off and Draco introduced Harry to all of his friends. They retreated to one of the guest rooms and sat down to talk. "So, Harry" a pug faced girl, later introduced as Pansy Parkinson said "what's it like being the Dark Lords heir?". Everyone leaned in closer. "Stressful" was the first thing to come to Harry's mind, "Don't get me wrong, it's amazing, but he expects so much of me and I don't want to let him down. I have all the best teachers though so, hope and prey." They started to talk about Hogwarts. "Which house are you going to be in?" Crabbe Jr asked, "well duh, Slytherin of course. Anything else and I don't want to think of the consequences. Can you imagine being a Griffindor, I'd rather die" was Harry's answer. He really hates the Lions.

They chatted some more until Bella came and told them the adults were leaving, they promised to meet up on the train tomorrow. Harry went back downstairs to talk a little before going to bed. "How was it Harry?" Voldemort asked, "good, they were really nice, Draco stood out the most to me despite his 'I'm better than you' attitude', most of them will be good friends" Harry said. "Most of them?" Voldemort questioned, "Yeah Crabbe and Goyle seem dim, here we are the most Slytherin group ever and they ask what house we want to be in! Really, come on?" Harry said exasperated. They talked a little about the groups reactions to his identity and then they went to bed.

3 hours later at 6:30 in the morning Harry woke, got dressed and headed to Gringotts, he had been packed for Hogwarts for days now, so no mad rush. He appeared just outside of Diagon ally and walked in. He walked up the quiet, for once, street towards Gringotts and was glad for the lack of attention, after all in a few hours he would be the centre of it. Damn the _Potters_ and their little _Golden Boy!_ He walked through the entrance of the bank and went straight to the head goblin.

Good morning Mister Goldenfang, I would like to take out some money and take an inheritance test please Harry spoke in fluent gobbledegook, he had been learning this for a year now. Of course Mr Marvolo the goblin sneered at him key please . Harry handed over the key and after an inspection from the goblin was taken down to the tracks. Harry always loved these carts, they were so much fun. He zipped through the tunnels and arrived with a sudden halt at his vault. Walking inside to the piles of gold, artefacts and heirlooms he picked up a couple of hundred galleons. Making a mental note to go through his vault properly he climbed back into the cart and they went to the inheritance room.

Harry sat down across from the goblin at an old, ornate table. Placing a clay bowl between them the goblin told him to prick his finger and let four drops of blood into the bowl, the results wrote themselves onto a piece of paper next to them.

_**Old name: Harry James Potter**_

_**New name: Harry Amy Benji Lupus Marvolo**_

_**Parents:**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Status- Alive**_

_**Lily Potter**_

_**Status- Alive**_

_**Siblings:**_

_**Oliver Potter**_

_**Status: Alive**_

_**Lordships:**_

_**Heir:**_

_**Potter heirship**_

_**Black heirship**_

_**Slytherin heirship**_

_**Marvolo heirship**_

_**Lord:**_

_**Griffindor**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Le-Fay**_

_**Morgana**_

_**Merlin**_

_**Vaults:**_

_**Potter- 658 (main, blocked), 659 (trust, unblocked: 50,000 galleons)**_

_**Black- 734 (main, blocked), 735 (heir, unblocked: 570,237 galleons)**_

_**Slytherin- 3 (main, blocked), 4 (heir, unblocked: 3,486,190,637 galleons)**_

_**Marvolo- 893 (main, blocked), 894 (heir, unblocked: 78,463 galleons)**_

_**Griffindor- 5 (main, unblocked: 4,285,295,739 galleons), heir vault included in main, no current heir**_

_**Ravenclaw- 7 (main, unblocked: 926,847 galleons), heir vault included, no current heir**_

_**Hufflepuff- 9 (main, unblocked: 1,275,285 galleons), 10 (heir, blocked)**_

_**Le-Fey- 11 (main, unblocked: 926,836,264,285 galleons), heir vault included, no current heir **_

_**Morgana- 2 (main, unblocked: 285,297,826,936,539 galleons), heir vault included, no current heir**_

_**Merlin- 1 (main, unblocked: 835,927,194,589, 374 galleons), heir vault included, no current heir**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Parseltongue **_

_**Wandless magic**_

_**Eiedic memory**_

_**Natural Legilimens**_

_**Natural Occulumens **_

The piece of paper stopped writing. Well Mr Potter the goblin said shocked you are the richest person in England, and possibly the world. Harry was astounded, he never realised he could have this much, that wasn't even including properties and shares. Thank you Mister Goldenfang, may your gold ever grow Harry said before swiftly leaving the room and making his was to Kings Cross as it was now 10:30. He had shrunk all of his stuff into his pockets, and his familiars were invisibly sat on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ex-families and Hogwarts**

Harry arrived at the station, walked through the enchanted wall, and boarded the last carriage. He expanded his trunk, put his things away, put his familiars on the seats and locked the compartment door behind him before going back into the platform to wait for Draco. He saw the familiar blond head weaving through the crowd and made his way over. "Draco!" He had to yell over the noise of the crowd. He saw the blond head joined by another blond, Mr Malfoy Sr. They had been stopped by people with black hair. The crowd had parted around them leaving an opening and Harry saw who had stopped them.

The Potters. Harry smirked, this was going to be fun. At the moment the two senior members were trading insults and Harry decided to intervene before punches were thrown. "Misters Malfoy And Potter, please refrain from killing each other in front of children" Harry said in his poshest voice "fight in your own time please". The elder Potter recognised him "_you!_" he spat in disgust, "Yes me, you thought you'd got rid of me didn't you" Harry sneered "yet here I am. Come on Draco" he said turning to his friend "their stench is getting to me", taking Draco's arm in his Harry walked off with his chin held high and walked to the back of the train.

Walking into the compartment Draco started ranting "how dare they, I was doing nothing and they decide to stop me. Their precious _Boy-Who-Lived _is an idiot, special training my ass, he couldn't learn if his life depended on it. Fat oaf". "Finished?" Harry said struggling to hold back his laughter, "maybe" Draco sulked. Harry was saved from further wining by the arrival of Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and another dark skinned boy who Harry had yet to meet. They all put their trunks away and sat.

"Harry" Draco said "this is Blaise Zambini", "pleasure Mr Potter" Blaise said sticking out his hand, "please, Harry" he said shaking Blaise's hand. After the introductions they sat down and caught up on any goings on in the last couple of days. They played exploding snap until the food trolly arrived and then they stopped to eat. "So good" mumbled Crabbe from behind a mouthful of sweets. Draco and Harry shared an 'Eww gross' look. Then their perfect journey was interrupted by someone they really didn't want to see.

"_Malfoy_" the boy spat into the compartment, "you and your little gang planning the next Death Eater meeting?" He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world and the ginger haired boy behind him followed. While the imbeciles were distracted Harry worked out a plan, looking at Draco phase 1 began. "I'm sorry" Harry started with a perfectly straight face "but who are you?". The boy looked as if he'd been slapped, "You don't know who I am?" He asked incredulously, "no, I don't think I do" Harry said, "I am Oliver Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived" Oliver said proudly puffing out his chest. "Come again?" Harry said pretending to be confused, the rest of the compartment were barely holding it together, "Oliver Potter, I am the most important person in Wizarding Britain". /I doubt that/ Harry mentally snorted. "Oh, ok" was Harry's reply, "if you want I can show you the _proper _people to hang out with" Oliver said with a great air of self importance". "I'm good" said Harry and Oliver went bright red, the compartment fell into hysterics, "I am the Boy-Who-Lived!" Oliver shouted, "do not laugh at me. Who are you anyway?". "You'll find out at the castle" Harry said and was greatly satisfied to see Oliver turn even more red. In a fit of anger Oliver pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry who didn't move. "Now now Potter, I wouldn't do that" he said in a voice that reminded everyone in the room of Voldemort before he got very mad. "I bet you can't even do magic" Oliver sneered and shot a red spell at Harry.

Harry lazily flicked his hand and a shield appeared, the spell hit the shield, split into two and hit the firstr boy and Oliver knocking them out. Harry closed the door and locked it again. "That's enough of those two" he said before sitting down and conversation resumed. What seemed like minutes later they were getting changed and the train was stopping. Pausing only to pick his familiars up and make them visible again, he followed his friends onto the platform. "Firs' years this way!" a loud voice boomed and an enormous man who could only have been half-giant came into view. The man greeted Potter and then yelled at everyone that only four people were allowed in a boat. Harry, Draco, Pansy and a girl who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass, got in the boat, "is that ev'ryone" the giant boomed "right, onwards". The boats moved and they set off from the shore, soon Hogwarts appeared around the corner and even Harry had to gasp, what he had been told didn't do the view justice, it was huge, turrets upon turrets upon turrets, how he was going to find his was around he didn't know. The boats came to a stop and everyone got out and onto the shore. The giant who called himself Hagrid lead them up floors of stairs, through a huge, ornate set of double doors and into a grand entrance hall.

"Here 're the firs' ye'rs Professor" Hagrid said handing them over to a strict looking lady holding a roll of parchment. "Good evening to you all" she said in a slightly Scottish accent "My name is Professor Mcgonagall, welcome to Hogwarts, the best school of magic in the world. There are a few things to pint out before we start the sorting. One, these are the house point jars, good deeds will gain you points, late homework and bad behaviour will lose your house points. The house with the most pints at the end of the year receive the house cup. Two, there are four houses, you will either be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor or Slytherin. Harry and Draco trades looks. Your house will be your family for the next 7 years here. Now I am going to see if they are ready for you". The Professor walked through the grand doors into the room beyond.

Hell broke loose. Potter and the red head swaggered over towards Harry and Draco, "I had enough of you two on the train, did it not get through that I don't want to talk to you", Harry said. The crowed gasped, after all, who would _dare _talk to the Boy-Who-Lived like that. " How dare you!" Potter exclaimed puffing up, the red head beside him moved forwards angrily. Draco drew his wand and pointed it at the red head, "Now Weasley" he sneered "don't go talking back to your betters". Ron looked like he was about to blow up. "Easy Draco, we wouldn't want to waste our energy on them would we" Harry said, Draco put his wand away and the Professor came back in. "Now if you will get in a line and follow me into the main hall" she said, completely oblivious to the glared being thrown amongst the students. The first years followed their new professor into the Great hall and stared at everything in awe, especially the enchanted ceiling showing outside, it was clear and you could see all of the stars.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stand and put the hat on your head". The students heads swivelled from the ceiling to the Professor. Nearby Harry could hear that red head from earlier say "I'm going to kill Fred, he said we had to wrestle a troll". Personally, Harry thought he wanted to meet Fred, he sounded fun. "Abbot, Hannah" was the first name to be called and she went to Hufflepuff. $I'm hungry$ Jade hissed slithering our from under his robes and around his neck, $when can we eat?$. "SNAKE!" the first year next to him yelled, "don't worry Mr I'll get the snake" the professor said. "No need", said Harry "she's my familiar, and, to prevent future confusion, I have two others. A Niffler", Onyx poked out from his jacket "and Tanzanite, my Occamy. She won't hurt you unless you hurt me. They're fine". "If you say so" the professor said sceptically and carried on with the sorting.

Harry zones out and only paid attention when Draco's name was called. "Malfoy, Draco" the professor said. Harry smirked as Draco swaggered up to the hat, "Slytherin!" The hat screamed, it had barley touched Draco's head, he strutted over to the table of green. "Potter, Oliver" the room looked on curiously as the _Boy-Who-Lived _strutted, much the same as Draco up to the hat. Oliver sat there and seemed to be having an argument with the hat, if the constipated look was anything to go by, "Griffindor" that had said grudgingly. Oliver ran over and people could be heard yelling, "we got Potter, we got Potter". /Honestly/ Harry thought /they really are idiots/. "Potter, Harry". /They can't even get my name right/ he sighed mentally, making his way to the stool. Just before he picked the hat up he turned to the 'audience', "for future reference, my name is Harry Slytherin. You would do well to remember that, I have no relation to that _Potter _family". With that he sat and put the hat on his head. _"Interesting, a good mind, power, oh lots of power. Loyal to those that have earned it, brave. However I think you belong in._"Slytherin!" The hat shouted to the hall, there was silence and then the clapping began from the Slytherin table. Harry walked down and sat next to Draco. The feast concluded with Blaise joining them and the food appeared. Jade and Tanzanite, smelling the chicken drumsticks in front of them claimed the plate and started eating. Onyx sat on Harry's shoulder and ate the bunch of grapes Harry offered him. People stared, but Harry ignored them and talked to his friends.

After they had filled up on dessert and the plates had vanished, two prefects were heard shouting to them, "first years follow us the the common rooms!". Harry ignored the murderous looks being shot at him from Potter Jr, and the concerned look from the headmaster. He shrugged it off and went with his year mates. The first years trailed behind, Harry kept track of the corridors in his head, left, right, right, down, left, right, down, on and on and on until they came to a portrait of an old man. He had shoulder length black hair, dull green eyes and a snake sitting over his shoulders.

$The new hatchlingsss$ the snake hissed $can I eat them?$. Harry laughed, everyone else looked at him strangely until he hissed back, $no, we don't tassste that good$. "Well, a speaker" the portraits was impressed, "welcome new students, enjoy your time in Slytherin, you will come out greater than you ever thought possible, we are the best house. Password?". "sanguinis pura" the prefect told them, "remember it, it gets changed every two weeks". The portrait opened and led them into a large space.

The walls were black and lit by torches. Black and dark green sofas and chairs littered the room, a roaring fireplace at one end gave some light. The big windows on the opposite wall looked out into the lake and the giant squid could be seen swimming past. On either side of the fireplace was a staircase set into the wall, one for boys, one for girls, they lead to the dorm rooms. The prefect lead them to the semi-circle of sofas around the fireplace and motioned for them to sit down.

"Professor Snape will be here to tell you some rules in a minute, however we have some now. There is a certain hierarchy in Slytherin, the current Queen, or king, rules. What they say goes. There is a group of 12 snakes as the 'inner circle' so to speak. They are the current Queens right hand people. When you are older and more skilled you can challenge for their position. Don't take it lightly though as you could lose all your current standing in the process. You are currently sitting in the Circles seats, this will probably never happen again. Don't sit hear if you know what's good for you. I repeat, Don't take this lightly". While he said this Harry was scheming on how to get in ASAP. He wanted a place in this 'inner circle', and he wanted it now. Harry was broken from his musings when the door banged open and Professor Snape glided into the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"You are the next generation of serpents to come into this school. As you should know we have a certain… reputation… off the houses. This is why we need to show a united front". Snape sneered, "I am sure you have been told to deal with issues in the common room, you also have to walk into breakfast together too, oldest first down to you. I will be slightly lenient with you, with the amount the other teachers are biased, you will need it. But I will punish you if you step too far out of line, it just won't be school wife gossip. Go to your dorms and be down here at 7 sharp. Don't be late". And with that charming speech the professor swept out the room and slammed the door behind him.

"You heard the professor, to the dorms", there was a rush for people to see who they were sharing with. Harry found his dorm and was pleased to see he was sharing with Draco and Blaise, he didn't think he could bare being in a room with those trolls Crabbe and Goyle.

Then his fun of choosing his bed was spoiled by one of the prefects arriving in their room, "Slytherin, The headmaster wants to see you". He walked out again, Harry knew this was coming, stupid Griffindors. He left the room and quickly walked to the headmasters office, somehow knowing where it was. He waited outside the gargoyles as no one had told him the password. Then Professors Potter walked up, /great/ Harry thought /can I not get a moment of peace/. They opened the gargoyles and stepped onto the moving staircase followed by Harry. When they got to the top they were greeted by a _very _unimpressed headmaster.

The three sat down on over the top chairs, Harry noticed the whole room was over the top and nearly everything was rubbish made to look like it had a purpose. Harry also noticed the brat who is his brother sat on one of the other chairs. "Mr Potter", the headmaster started "your family have demanded a resorting, apparently you don't want to be in Slytherin". The headmaster looked at Harry, Harry looked at Oliver, Oliver looked at Harry confused. "He is talking to you, you dolt" Oliver said, "no he must be talking to one of the two Potters, since Mr Potter Sr is a teacher he must be talking to you" Harry said, he planned to screw with them for as long as possible. "Mr Potter, please, I am trying to talk to you", "you see Oliver he is trying to talk to you, pay attention" Harry snapped. "No Harry, I am trying to talk to you" Dumbledore started, "really?! Because the only people you were talking to are Misters Potter over there. I am Mr Slytherin, get it right Professor" Harry was steadily losing his patience.

"Harry how dare you speak to the headmaster that way!" Lily exclaimed. "What way? I was nearly saying the truth, why you keep thinking I am family is beyond me" Harry drawled, he was done now."Harry my boy", Dumbledore started, "no that is Mr Slytherin to you sir" Harry butted in, "we need to get you resorted as…" Dumbledore tried again, "nope I am happy where I am, is that is all Professors, idiot non-brother of mine, I will be going. Good night". And with that he walked out the room, smirking about the adults shocked faces. Then, just as the door was closing, Dumbles did the unthinkable, he tried to break into Harry's mind. Harry felt it and shoved back, Dumbledore went flying and hit the other wall, "try that again old man, and I assure you, you will be in a world of pain. Harry had very good Legilimency shields, he had been working on them for the last 3 years.

_(Flashback)_

"Let's see what you've come up with" Harry's instructor said. Harry had spent weeks coming up with the perfect mindscape, and personally, he thought it was awesome. "Legilimens" he heard, and then felt the instructor in his head.

First off the intruder appeared to be in Godric's Hollow, they would assume everything is in one of the houses. But the houses were filled with beasts. Basilisks, acromantula, blast-ended skrewts, any horrible thing you could come up with and a dragon flew around the village. Harry's second area was hidden in a trap door under the 3rd bush on the left in front of his old 'home'. Through that trap door was a state of the art base. First a corridor packed with every muggle and magical weapon available.

Anyone who could get thoroughly that corridor would arrive in a room with 8 doors. Behind one of these doors was a greenhouse. Filled with deadly plants but was also where his memories were. They were up the top of a giant redwood, it was not the tallest tree in the green house but was still impressive. Any intruder would have to scale it before they could access any of the memory's and only after going past all the snakes, jungle animals and poisonous creatures lurking around. Harry's mind was nearly impossible to get into and indestructible. Any attempt to get in, passive or forced, would result in a world of pain and being knocked out for a week.

"Wow… um… wow… ok. I am lost for words" Harry's instructor told him "that is incredible, I think my task of teaching you is done. Harry thanked the man before leaving his building, and carrying on his way to his next destination. Harry left a very happy and highly astounded and confused trainer behind him.

_(End flashback)_

Fuming Harry stormed out. /The nerve of that man, hopefully tomorrow goes better/ he thought. Harry made his way back to the dorms, said night to Draco and got into bed. He laid there for several hours before finally falling asleep. The next day would either go very well, or horrendously badly…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Forgetfulness and Match sticks**

Harry woke up the next morning and groaned, today was the first day of school. He was actually missing Voldemort and his teachers, how he was to survive with these idiots was beyond him. He rolled out of bed at 6:30, dragged himself into the shower and got dressed. He told Jade what to do for the day, $Jade, today I won't be around much ssso go explore. I would like you to find any hidden areasss. You can alssso hunt if you want, jussst don't be ssseen$. Jade lit up and slithered off muttering about finding the big snake Nagini always talked about. Harry walked downstairs to the common room and was greeted by the whole house staring at him. It was obviously planned, he was not meant to have come down yet. "Potter!" A slimy looking sixth year called out, "get out of our house,_ lion_". Harry just smirked and made his way to the portrait hole, only to be blacked by another sixth year. "What is this about?" Harry asked, any thought of a normal day long gone, "I said last night I am _no Potter". _He was getting annoyed now, he hoped the entire house wasn't this dumb. "Our problem is with you Potter. Get out" the first sixth year snarled. "I would" Harry started "but your friend here seems to be blocking the door". This only succeeded to rile the sixth year up even more.

His friend cleared the way and Harry walked out the portraits down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He walked in and was stared at by the other houses, Harry didn't care and sat down to eat just as the other Slytherins walked in. The two 6th years were back and fuming. "Potter go sit with the lions, with your family" the first one said. Harry was extremely annoyed by this point, could they not just get the message and grow up. "They are not my family and that is not my house" Harry started with a calm façade, inside he was fuming.

The 6th years shared a look, picked Harry up and went to move him to the Lions table. That was when Harry decided enough was enough, he had to show people not to mess with him. Raising his voice he yelled to the hall, "I challenge the two idiots currently holding me to a wizards duel". They looked surprised and then gleeful as they thought they could beat him. Letting Harry go they walked towards the teachers table. Harry meanwhile, was banishing the dining tables to the sides of the room and making a duelling platform in the middle. Then of course Dumbledore has to stick his big nose in.

"Mr Potter, I am sure this is not necessary" Dumbles started, Harry just ignored him and would seeing as the Headmaster called him _Mr Potter_. Harry got onto the duelling platform and faced his opponents. "Mr Potter stand down now" Dumbles tried again. Harry still ignored him. "Mr Potter" the Headmaster shouted. "In the nicest way possible Professors Potter and my idiot non-brother, ignoring the Headmaster is not very nice of you. I suggest you reply to him". The aforementioned people looked shocked. "Harry" Lily Potter tried "he was talking to you". "Me?" Harry said "But I am not a Potter but a Slytherin. As I told you. And don't Harry me, it is Mr Slytherin to you Professor". Harry said finally "you won't stop me from having this duel, a wizards duel can't be stopped".

"Professor Flitwick, as you are the duelling master here would you mind officiating?" The small professor squeaked and came down, "of course Mr Slytherin" he said. "Now boys, everything except Unforgivables goes. Ready?" The sixth years bowed to Harry who barely moved his head, "fight" squeaked the Professor. The 6th years flung curses at Harry who put up a golden shield, sat there and waited for them to be done. 10 minutes later the 6th years were exhausted. "Finished" Harry asked, standing up and raising an eyebrow, looking at the sweaty 6th years he decided they were. "Now that show is over, time for a proper duel" Harry said, a malicious glint in the corner of his eye, the 6th years has the sense to look a little scared, after all, if Harry could hold a shield that powerful for 10 minutes what else could he do?

Harry stood up and yelled "stupify", the 6th years thought he was doing a really basic spell and put up weak shields. They missed the hundreds of other curses Harry muttered afterwards and were sent flying when their appalling shields were smashed and they were hit by 50 curses/hexes/jinxes apiece. Harry smirked, thanked Professor Flitwick, jumped off the dueling platform and walked out the now dead silent hall to fearful, awed, angry and admiring looks. Harry knew this was risky but they had been getting on his nerves and the rest of the school would now know not to mess with him. He quickly walked to the first of his 3 lessons, Potions. He was looking forward to this lesson but hoped that Severus… Professor Snape gave him some harder work to do.

He arrived down in the dungeons and waited outside a damp, rotting black wooded door, at least, he thought it was black, the dark wasn't helping. The next person arrived just minutes after him, she was a Griffindor, _joy. _She had brown bushy hair and slightly long front teeth, looked like a Mudblood and was waaaaayyy to over excited. She was practically bouncing, just when she looked about to say something to Harry to door opened and they had to walk in. /Thank God for Severus'… no, Professor Snape's (got to remember that) timing/. "Slytherin, Granger, sit here" Snape said in his usual sharp voice, they took their seats at the front of the room right in the middle. The rest of the class came in and Snape put them in their places. Harry noticed the divide down the middle of the classroom, Slytherin on one side, Griffindor on the other. Harry thought it must have been deliberate as the two houses were sneering at each other.

Harry noticed that two seats were empty, it was his idiot non-brother and the red head Ron. /Honestly/ Harry thought /can't even be on time for the first lesson. Snape won't like this/. Snape went through this whole speech and set them on writing the instructions on making a forgetfulness potion when, as predicted Oliver and Ron walked in half an hour late. /Here it comes/ Harry winced when the explosion came from his teacher, "POTTER, WEASLEY, YOU ARE LATE! What do you have to say for yourselves?". Snape's voice went all silky and they knew they were in trouble, both boys looked scared before a look of determination came across Oliver's face.

" I am the Boy-Who-Lived! How dare you. I am allowed to be late if I want to be" a positively evil look went across the professors face and he said smoothly, "20 points from Griffindor Mr Potter and a detention for thinking you are better than you actually are. Take a seat".

"But sir" Oliver whined,

"30 points Mr Potter",

"but…"

"Would you like me to make it 50?"

"N…"

"Apiece?", he was met with silence, "Good now sit", the Professor swept to the front of the classroom. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?". "I don't know, sir," said Oliver. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything. "He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?". "I don't know, sir". "Let's try one more. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?". Oliver gritted his teeth, "I. Don't. Know. Sir".

Snape turned to Harry, "Ex-Potter, now Slytherin. Same questions." Snape looked expectantly at him. Harry turned to his brother in delight.

"For your information, idiot non-brother of mine", a shouted 'stop calling me that' came from Potters direction. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite". Harry smirked at his brother who looked stupefied and turned back to Snape. "Correct Slytherin, 30 points" Snape said "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?". A hasty scratching of quills was all that could be heard for the next few minutes. Then Snape told them to make the forgetfulness potion now according to your instructions. If they are wrong, fix it. Go." Harry set about and was on the second to last step when a giant boom sounded from behind him. Harry through up a shield a jumped on the table just as a wave of sickly orange purple crashed through the room. "POTTER AND WEASLEY YOU UTTER IDIOTS. CAN YOU NOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT?". Once Snape had got that out of his system he set about healing all those affected by the potion and who were now covered in bright purple and orange puss filled boils they ended up with. Potter and Weasley were sent to the infirmary and had another detention with Snape. Harry day was greatly improving.

Snape dismissed everyone early in order to clean up his lab a before the next bunch of "dunderheads" trash it even more. Harry was laughing the second he left the room, it was just too funny./ If the Boy-Who-Lived can't even make a simple forgetfulness potion/, Harry thought /the rest of the Wizarding world was doomed/. Harry, Draco and Blaise made their way to the grounds at the front of the castle to wait before their next lesson. They had 30 minutes to kill and had their homework done in 10 with Harry's help.

They were lounging around, well not _lounging_, people of their status wouldn't be caught dead _lounging, _more like lying elegantly on the grass, when Oliver Potter strutted over. /Honestly/ Harry mentally sighed, then said out loud to the other two "he acts more like a peacock than the ones at Draco's house do". This caused the group to burst out laughing and for Potter to be even more annoyed. "What are you laughing at Potter?" He said. "Potter Jr" Harry replied "why are you talking to your dad? He's not here?!" This caused the group to start laughing again and tears were rolling down their faces. Potter went as red as Weasleys hair, quite an accomplishment. "No", Potter said stubbornly "you are a Potter too". Harry abruptly stopped laughing, stood up and jabbed his want at Potter He's neck.

"I will never be a Potter and never want to. I am Harry Slytherin, remember it. And anyway, why would I want to be with a family of self-entitled snobs?" Potter went even redder if that was possible. "Are you insulting me?" Potter said stupidly, "why yes" Harry said "I believe I am". This caused Draco and Blaise to grin evilly, they knew something he was up to something. "Think you can insult me and my family Potter?". "Not a rotten Potter, never will be" Harry sang gleefully. Potter drew his wand "I challenge you to a wizard duel". Weasley and the bushy haired girl behind them gasped. "Accepted, after dinner good for you?" Without waiting for a reply, Harry, Draco and Blaise walked back up to castle for their next lesson leaving a shell shocked Potter behind.

While they were walking up Harry wondered who the bushy haired girl was. "Draco" he asked, "who was the brown, bushy haired girl with Potter and the Weasel?". Harry remembered seeing her earlier but obviously her name was not important and had slipped from his mind."Oh _her" _Draco sneered "Hermiony Granger, a _mudblood_". Harry nodded his head and they continued walking up the hundreds of staircases to the transfiguration classroom. When they arrived at the door they realised they were the first ones there. /It can't hurt to go in, can it?/ Harry thought then pushed open the door. On the other side a cat glared at them, "sorry professor" Harry said "can we come in?". The cat nodded its head minutely. "Harry", Blaise asked "why are you talking to a cat?", "that's not a cat" Harry replied, "that's Professor MacGonagall, she's a cat animagus. Don't ask how I know I just do. Well just sit here pretending we don't know this professor". Harry said before the trio sat at the back of the classroom.

The class filled up with students, many of whom looked confused as to why the professor was not there yet. /Really, they can't even identify an Animagus?/ Harry thought completely forgetting the fact he was about 3 years ahead of his classmates. When everyone except, surprise surprise, Potter and the Weasel was sat down and the Professor was about to change back the two idiots entered. "Thank Merlin!" Potter puffed "the professors not here yet", Weasley agreed. Unfortunately for the pair that was exactly when the professor turned back. "20 points from Griffindor for being late Potter, Weasley. Now sit down" she said with a Wright Scottish accent.

"You can't take points from me" potter said stupidly "I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived!". "Frankly Mr Potter, I don't care, sit down before you lose more points from your house" the Professor said strictly. "Today we are going to be transfiguring a match into a needle." She showed them the incantation and left them to it. While everyone else struggled Harry sat back and did it with practiced ease. A flick of his wand and a perfect needle appeared in front of him. "Well done Mr Slytherin. 10points for the transfiguration and 10points for correctly identifying me earlier," the Professor said. She took his matchstick/needle and held it up to the class.

"Everyone look, can you see how Mr Slytherins match had gone silver and pointy. I think the same can't be said for many of you now can it. Homework, a foot on how to do this properly, Mr Slytherin none for you for doing it first time. Dismissed." She finished as the bell rang, all the students headed down for dinner.

They walked through the grand doors and Harry had a very mischievous look about him, he was itching for this duel. After a quick dinner and lots of bouncing from Harry it was time. Harry stood up in front of the entire school and said "Remember that duel you challenged me to Potter, time to fulfil it." The hall went dead silent as Harry set up the same way he did last night. Potter looked terrified, Harry gleeful. "Professor Flitwick, If you will". The professor started the fight.

Again Harry let Potter get it all out before coming back with some good curses. Light flew around the platform until, with a huge shout, a bolt of lightning shot out of Harry's want and stunned Potter.

/Sweet success/ Harry thought before leaving the hall. While walking back to the dorms Jade caught him.$Massster, I have found the great sssnake Nagini wasss talking about. Ssshe isss a Basssalisk and isss very lonely.$ Jade hissed at him very fast.$Ok$ Harry hissed back $where can I find her?$ Jade thought for a moment $I remember one of the pipesss led to a bathroom. I think you can get in there, follow me!$ She hissed before slythering off at a great pace, $wait for me$ Harry called before running after her. $Down here$ she hissed before disappearing with Harry following shortly after.

They arrived in the barroom and Jade hissed at one of the sinks before it sank into the floor. Harry stared at the black tube in the floor before jumping in….

**((Sorry for the cliff hanger :) . Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story, it really helps me to know people are enjoying this! Also thank you to all the people who have read it! **

**Reviewers questions:**

**Thanks to all those people who are enjoying this, I'm glad you are liking it as much as I live writing it. **

**I'm not sure who Harry is going to be paired with, I've not thought that far ahead. (Wait for the surprise!**

**Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chambers and Charms**

$Parseltounge$

/thoughts/

"Speech"

magical language

Harry flew out the end of the tube with a wet squelch. He was covered in slime, smelly and desperately hoping that Jade hadn't led him to the school sewers.

$Are you sssure thisss isss the right place Jade?$ Harry asked, still grossed out by the gunk on his uniform. $Yesss massster, and the great sssnake told me that you were welcome here $ Harry wondered how the 'great snake' even knew who he was. $Here we are$ she hissed after a few minutes of walking. Harry looked around.

They had left the maze of pipes behind and now stood on a raised walkway in a huge chamber. The walls were green and slimy, the torches lining the walls were green as well. /Two guesses for who built this chamber/ Harry thought sarcastically /Salazar Slytherin obvious went all out/. He flowed Jade along the rest of the pathway before they arrived at a circular door. Jade hissed at it and they went through.

The next room was very grand a 3 story head of Salazar stood against the far wall, the mouth open. Pillars ran around the edge of the room and stalactites hung from the ceiling. Harry heard something slythering behind him and stood dead still. The movement stopped. $Ssso Jade, thisss isss the hatchling you were talking about$ a feminine voice hissed, Harry was too scared to move, he has no idea what was behind him. Jade seemed to sense his discomfort and hissed soothingly

$Harry, don't worry, ssshe isss only a Basilisk. Her eyesss won't kill you at the moment$. /So much for soothing/ Harry thought, very cautiously he termed around and looked at the 70 foot basilisk behind him. $H-hi$ he managed to get out before terror overcame him.$Idiotic human$ the basilisk hissed, $if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now$. This didn't do much to reassure Harry who was still shaking. $My name is Saniya, fits me, don't you think?$. /Oh no/ Harry thought /not another conceited snake/. If only Harry knew what Jade was thinking now, it was flicking between smugness for finding this place and annoyance for Saniya staling her master. $Hello Saniya$ Harry finally managed to get out $how did you end up down here?$. If snakes could sigh, she would've.

$That isss a long answer hatchling. When I wasss little I wasss brought here by Tom Riddle. He wasss my bessst friend, we managed for many yearsss and then he left. Poof. Gone. And left me here to defend myself$. She was getting sadder by the second $He said he would come back for me but he never did!$ The snake was obviously very upset about this. $Wait,$ Harry told her $I know where Tom isss, I could take you to him$. Saniya looked at him gleefully, $are you sssure. Would he want me$ Harry's heart was breaking, $he will, and I promissse thisss, when we get to him I will ssslap him for you. Deal$. The snake nodded her head, a lot happier now she could be seeing Tom again. $I will be back tomorrow$ Harry promised her, $then we will go to Tom$. He left the chamber and two very happy snakes behind him.

He arrived back at his dorm to find Onyx (Niffler) on the bed surrounded by all the goodies she had stolen over the last few days. Harry did trust her, but he was getting worried as to where she was. Tanzanite was staring at her with annoyance, after all, her sleeping spot had just been stolen. "Onyx you need to put all of that in your den in the trunk or I will be forced to return it" Harry threatened, Onyx sent him an affronted look before diving in the trunk with all her goodies. Harry changed, got into bed and snuggled up with the Occamy ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a big challenge. He fell asleep plotting about how to get a 70 food basilisk out of school without anyone noticing? Tricky.

The next morning Harry had his plan finalised, hopefully. A mega strong disillusionment charm would possibly work, the key word being possibly. He woke up very early before everyone else in his dorm and placed strong sleeping charms on them. Next he tried something he had never done before, he tried talking to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts?" Harry asked feeling like a fool "can you hear me, if so please give a sign". The castle shook a little, Harry took that as his sign. "Can you put everyone under a sleeping charm while I get the Basilisk out. It is the weekend no one will mind sleeping in". Hogwarts rumbled again to show her agreement. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, this would make it slightly easier.

He snuck back down to the chamber and met Jade and Saniya. $Ready?$ he asked, he told them his plans and was only slightly annoyed when they looked dubious. $It will be fine$ Harry said $Saniya you will need to wear a blindfold however, I don't want any casualties$. She nodded her head in agreement and lowered her head to allow him to put the blindfold on. $Letsss go$ Harry and his companions made it to the bathroom before he stopped them. $Jade wrap around me, I don't want to leave you behind. Saniya, I am going to run, follow my scent. When we get out the gates I will apperate us, it will feel weird, don't worry$. He turned and ran.

They crashed down several floors, passages and hallways at a great speed. Saniya was loving her freedom from the chamber and kept talking about everything she could smell, not all of it was great for Harry. $I sssmell house elf, haven't eaten one of thossse for the lassst few years…. TURKEY! I want it, pleassse!$ Harry had to almost drag her away from going to the kitchens and eating the schools lunch. $I promise when we get to Tom I will give you all the turkey you want$ Harry huffed trying to get the snake to keep moving. They finally made it out of the front doors and down the steps. Saniya had here head held high enjoying the fresh air and new smells from being trapped for so long. Harry was very happy he was freeing her however, he was not sure of Tom' s reaction. Harry ran through the gates and was clear of the anti-apperation wards he waited for Saniya to get fully through and with a 'pop' dissapperated.

The odd trio appeared outside the gates of the old manor and Harry led the way to the front door. He walked straight in and marched up to Tom's study. He was furious. He passed several Death Eaters on the way and they all wisely ran to other direction. They had see the Heir annoyed and didn't want to be near him when he exploded. Then ran quicker when the saw the basilisk following him. Harry stormed to Toms study door, slammed his fist on it twice and stomped in.

$Harry?!$ hissed a rather surprised Tom, he wasn't meant to be seeing Harry for another couple of months, $what are you doing here?$. Then Saniya made her way into the room, Harry removed her blindfold just in time to see Harry slap Tom.

$YOU IDIOTIC, DUMBASS, DICK!$ Harry hissed at the top of his voice, Tom hastily shut the door, locked it and put the strongest silencing charms he knew on it. He knew he would be here for a while. $What possessed you to think abandoning a basilisk was a good idea!?$ Harry was so angry, steam was nearly coming out of his ears, $do you have any idea what it did to her when you never came back?$. Tom stuttered trying to find anything to say

$I…I…I'm so…$

$ Don't you dare try and say your sorry$ his voice basically a whisper $you are apologising to the WRONG FUCKING BEING!$ Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Tom, momentarily forgetting the power the other held. $Calm down hatchling, my turn,$ Saniya told him looking straight at Tom, she dropped her voice to barely audible but the anger cut the air like a knife. $You left me in that god forsssaken chamber for fifty yearsss you filthy pig. You said you would come back for me. Where were you, gone, poof. I had no-one$. She was getting more and more worked up as years of pain came out. $Then I get the pleasssure of meeting this hatchling who, thank Merlin, knew you and sssaid he would take me to you.$ Then came the best part, Tom was cowering in his seat, he might be one of the most powerful wizards alive but an angry basilisk was terrifying to anyone. $Here is the deal,$ she hissed $I will ssstay here. You will feed me all the turkey I want to make up for 50 yearsss of eating catsss, toadsss and ratsss or I will eat the idiotsss who were running around earlier$. Tom nodded his head, like he would do anything else, he was this close to being eaten he decided she could do what she liked.

Now that Harry had gotten her safely here he had to get back to Hogwarts. $By Tom$ he called over his shoulder as he left the room $I have a brother to annoy and a Headmaster to drive mad$. He walked back out the doors, past the gates and with a 'pop', arrived outside Hogwarts' gates. Sighing he looked up at them, $well Jade, back to school I guess$. Jade being the ever sympathetic and non-diva that she is replied $yesss, poor you. But did you see how good I wasss with finding Saniya, I am ssso amazing, can I have extra dinner tonight$. Harry smacked his forehead and made his way up to the main school. At least he knew some things would never change. And he found something new today, The Dark Lord has a weakness, Evan if it was a 70 foot, female basilisk. Harry snickered to himself remembering Toms face, he took a mental photo, and made a note to show Tom next time he said he wasn't scared of anything.

Harry walked into the great hall, just as the sleeping charms wore off, it was about 10am and many teachers were confused as to why they had woken up later but thought nothing of it. Draco however, was very suspicious. He walked in and sat down next to Harry, who was feeding Jade chicken legs, leaned over to Harry and whispered to him, "I think someone messed with the schools food". Harry 'looked' surprised, "Really? Why?", "I didn't wake up at 6 like I do every morning" Draco replied, "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe you just wanted a lie in" Harry said dismissively, getting back to his breakfast. Draco looked sceptical but brushed it off and started eating.

Near the end of the very delayed breakfast Dumbles stood up, "As I am sure you have all realised today has started very late and you have missed the first lesson". Harry grinned, he had missed divination. "So we will start the second lesson in 10 minutes. Chop chop", he clapped his hands and students sprinted out the dining room to grab their bags so they weren't late. Harry calmly walked to the charms classroom, he had taken his bag to breakfast and was ready to go.

Again, he was the first one in the classroom, he wanted to walk out the second he saw who was teaching. Lily Potter. /For fucks sake/ Harry thought /I guess Flitwick teaches fourth years and up/. He was not happy. "Ahh, Harry" Lily started, Harry ignored her, "Mr potter…", "Mr Slytherin" he corrected as he sat down. "Mr Slytherin" she sighed "could you sit here for me please" she said motioning to a seat at the front of the classroom, Harry have her a look that quite clearly said '_are you kidding me' _and stayed where he was. He got out his charms book and started reading, he was saved from further torture by the arrival of his classmates. Looking up from his book he nearly screamed with annoyance, /not another class with the bloody Griffindors/.

Guess who walked in late… Mr Potter.

Guess who did nothing… Mrs Potter.

Guess who wanted to murder them… everyone. No one liked a teacher who played favourites, not even the Griffindors who looked mutinous with this. They started off with a very, _very, __**very**_, basic spell, wingardium leviosa. And everyone struggled, Harry didn't even try, he just went back to reading his book. Professor Potter walked around correcting people and eventually came to Harry. "Mr Potter, why are you not doing the spell? Mr Potter?" Harry just ignored her, until she could get his name right this was all he was going to do. "Detention Mr Potter" he heard after he finally started paying attention, with two minutes left until the end of the lesson, he flicked his wand and made his feather do several circuits of the classroom, an couple of hundred loops, and made it get tangled in Potters hair. "Sorry Professor, lost concentration" was all he said to her before he walked out the classroom. He checked his timetable and was not pleased, he had flying with Professor Potter, two Potters in one day. The school must have it out for him. He summoned his broom from his dorm and made his way down to the fields.

His broom, The Bolt, was the best broom anywhere, there was only one made and a few _imperios_, several _obliviates _and a couple of hundred _confundus'_ later, the broom was his. He arrived down on the pitch and seeing no one around got on and started flying. Mid flight several other students came down and watched him fly, the oos and aahs coming from the crowd were hilarious to Harry. He just pulled out of a Wronski Feint and landed when he heard a shout, "POTTER" James potter yelled at him, what was it with these people and not getting his name right, "detention" Harry just ignored him and walked over to the group. "Did you not hear me Potter detention" the Professor yelled. "Sir", Harry said "whole it is greatly satisfying to hear you yelling at Potter", he motioned to his ex-brother, "some of us would like to fly please". The Professor looked ready to explode, by Hogwarts rules he had just given his son 2 detentions, "right", he growled, not willing to make an even bigger fool of himself, "let's start, grab a broom and…".

Harry ignored the rest of his speech and walked over into the line with his broom. "Potter did you not hear me? I said grab a school broom" the Professor said, "Professor why does Potter not have a school broom?". By this point the Slytherins were crying, it was too funny watching Harry annoy a Professor they all hated. "You, Potter, you" the Professor said jabbing a finger at Harry, "But sir, _I'm _not a Potter" Harry smirked at his professor and all the slytherins took great delight in the lovely shade of puce the professors face went. In the end Harry won and James gave up and went back to teaching his lesson. Harry stood there bored until thy had to get on the brooms and fly, Oliver was bragging about how good his skills were and they hadn't even left the ground. "Shut it Potter" came Draco's voice from next to Harry "we don't need to know how rubbish you are on a broom, Harry could take you any day". Harry shot Draco a smile, he honestly appreciated the compliment. "I'm sure he couldn't, Oliver is the best Quiddich player on the school and he's on the team" James put in. "How sad" Draco and Harry sneered together, sometimes growing up together was really worth it, "perfect Potter needs his daddy to stand up for him". Then the bell rang and the Slytherin family walked back to the common room before and detentions could be handed out.

Harry and the rest of the Slytherin first years came crashing into the common room at the end of the day in absolute hysterics. "And… and then he… he says 'some of us would like to fly'", the group rolled around on the floor again. Harry walked in just behind them grinning slightly "whilst my day was highly hilarious, some of these people would like to work" many of the people in there nodded to him and carried on working. Harry subtlely looked over at the 'inner group' of slytherins who were sneaking looks at him and whispering over their homework. Harry's plan was working, he had been noticed by the group, next to get in it, then rule it. Harry's plan could take a while but he had 7 years to plan it out. 7 years before he became the next dark lord.

Grinning to himself he sat down to do his homework and mentally moaned about it, it was way too easy for him. 20 minutes later he finished and told the rest of his group he was going for a walk. He once again left the grounds and apperated to Toms manor. He walked through the main gates and put his mask on, what he was going to next would be slightly risky, but worth it. Smirking he apperated straight into the dining room where he knew a death eater meeting was going on. Appearing in the room with a small pop he proceeded to say "I'm bored" in a sing song voice ignoring the 30 wands pointed at him. Toms face was drifting between highly amused and highly annoyed. He couldn't believe that Harry had done this. He dismissed his Death Eaters and motioned for Harry to follow him into his study.

They walked down the dark corridors in silence, walked into the study in silence and sat and stared at each other in silence. "I'm bored" Harry repeated "school is way to easy for me. It's sooooo boring". "Being clever comes with a price" Tom said in a rare moment of sanity, "I know Tom" Harry continued "but a genius like you doesn't have to go to school with a bunch of nit-wits". Tom eyes widened "when did you start calling me Tom and ask to be moved up a year, if the idiotic headmaster won't let you talk to the school board. Now when did you start calling me Tom?". Harry thought "I guess it was more in my head, then it started out-loud. There is no point trying to stop me from saying it, it's a habit now". Tom dismissed Harry and he popped to the gates, then back to school. And set his mind on having a chat with a certain headmaster. This was going to be a fun conversation. He walked back into the common room with a dangerous smirk on his face that caused everyone to move out of his way. Harry loved this, it gave him so much power. He hopped into bed and plotted for the day ahead.

**Hi everyone! I'm really grateful to all the people leaving reviews for me, it makes my day to know people are enjoying this! **

**LunaM303: As a Slytherin myself I think we can all be family, slytherins have a really bad rep in my opinion. I would love for those characters to go dark, but you will have to wait and see where the story goes (as I have no idea!). :)**

**Completely au so don't expect any of the characters to be the same as the books, most are very, very different, completely OOC.**

**I would also just like to say again that this is my first story so sorry for any mistakes or rushed places, still trying to get the hang of this writing thing… (I am only 14…)**

**(Geez I sound like I'm winging (the joys of being a teen) sorry! Thanks for putting up with that! I'll see you in the next chapter!)**

Saniya- means "brilliant, radiant, splendid"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mischief and Moving**

Harry walked up to Snape's door and took a deep breath, what he was about to do was either very brave or very stupid. After knocking he waited for his head of houses voice to call him in. He walked into the very dark and black room and realised Snape was what everyone thought him as, a dungeon bat. "What can I do for you Slytherin?" Snape drawled in his usual way, Harry knew not to take offence, this was just Snape's way of talking. Taking a deep breath he blurted out "Iwanttomoveupayearbecauseiknoweverythinganditsboring". Snape raised an eyebrow, Harry took a bigger breath and tried again, "I want to move up a year because I know everything and it's boring". Snape looked shocked, admittedly this kid was amazing at everything but he just didn't try in lessons. Could he deal with being up a year? "I know what you're thinking" Harry said, annoyance creeping into his voice, "he doesn't try in class, why should he move up" he imitated, "well, I'm bored, what's the point in trying when I already know it?" "Why come to me then Slytherin? Why not go to the headmaster?" Snape questioned, Harry looked at him like he had gone mental. "Me, go to the headmaster first?, yeah right. He would twinkle at me and say really condescendingly that I couldn't keep up and it was for my own good to stay in the same year. If I come to you first I have a greater chance of winning". Snape nodded at the wisdom the young snake was showing. "Alright" the Professor said eventually "I'll come with you to see the Professor after lesson today", Snape waved him out of the classroom.

Harry was smiling from ear to ear, but being a Slytherin (in more ways than one) he controlled it into a smirk that sent many other students running. If only his other plan goes as well, then the day will be a real success. He managed to make it to the great hall in time to catch the tale end of breakfast. Draco saw the smirk and let it drop, knowing by now he was probably plotting something that was not going to go well with the rest of the houses. Draco had learnt by now that when Harry was plotting it was better not to ask. Zambini however, had not been fortunate enough to learn this and foolishly asked Harry what he was planning. Harry gave him a smirk, combined with a glare, that made many of the elder slytherins shudder, Professor Snape look tame and caused Zambini to leave the table rather quickly. No one asked any questions after that. The rest of the day up to lunch passed pretty quickly, they only had potions this morning and Weasley and Potter blowing up yet another cauldron was the highlight. Draco was getting worried however, he had noticed the nearer they got to lunch the deadlier Harry's smirk got and the more he bounced around. /I'm going to have to watch my back/ Draco thought, /Harry is up to something and I am not sure that I want to know what that is/. They walked into the lunch hall with everyone else, Draco looked and sniffed everything suspiciously before eating or drinking it, much to Harry's amusement. /Poor Draco/ he thought /poor guy really has nothing to worry about/, Harry was in no way going to actually say this to Draco though, It was far too fun watching his squirm.

_**#Harry POV#**_

I was nearly bouncing in my seat, not very Slytherin behaviour I know but this was going to be too funny. It was already nearly killing me to see Draco testing his food like it was poisoned, he really didn't have to worry so much. The prank would be put into effect any minute… waiting… waiting… 'BOOM!'

Yes! It worked, someone at the head table had said the key word (Potter) and the prank(s) Gad been activated. Everyone at the head table was now sporting bright pink and green polka dot robes that I knew for a _fact _wouldn't change back for at least three days. I gave all of Hufflepuff ridiculously coloured and styled hair, Susan Bones had dark green hair in the style of a frog that croaked loudly every few minutes. Several other Puffs had seagulls, panthers and rabbits to name a few. I was quite proud of that work. Personally I thought Ravenclaw had the second worst, books would fly around them for the next day spouting wrong information, facts and figures at them endlessly. That was going to be funny, a group of people who worshipped books whisking they could be rid of them and trying any means to get rid of them. Next came Slytherin, of course I had to prank my own house (not badly, mind you) but it would erase a little suspicion. The Slytherins robes had changed colours to those of the other houses. Depending on how much I liked them their robes were better, for my close group of friends we had Ravenclaw robes (we were at least on speaking terms with that house). For those I hated, the two idiots who tried to kick me out on the first day, were in Gryffindor robes. And those who were fairly neutral I put in Hufflepuff robes, these changes would last for a day so not to seem odd. The Gryffindors were my best work though, they were all stuck in slytherin robes and had to say Slytherin were the best at something at least once an hour. That made many of the Slytherins forget their own predicament and laugh at their rivals, those robes would be stuck for a week at least, the talking stuck for two.

Yes, I am aware that this is mean to some people, but I have to have a little fun. I don't have any Death Eaters to annoy, or father. It's just not as fun, plus I get the satisfaction of slight revenge on my enemy's until I can do better. Personally the funniest part was when the Weasley twins got on their hands and knees and bowed to the hall saying "teach us your secrets, we are not worthy of such greatness". The two best pranksters in the school bowing to me? Well that was an achievement, I need to send a letter to them, anonymously of course, to ask for an allegiance… or friendship… depends. Speaking of friends I looked to Draco, he looked ready to skin me alive. I gave him me best puppy dog eyes and tried to look innocent while struggling to contain my laughter. It was just too good!

_**#Draco POV#**_

"BOOM!"

This was the moment when I knew my fears were justified, Harry might mock me for testing my food but I _knew_ he was going to do something. I just didn't expect it to be on this scale. I looked around, not noticing the state I was in, and my eyes fell on the top table. The teachers looked hilarious, their robes were amazing… amazingly horrendous… and Lily Potter looked ready to AK someone when her charms wouldn't work on her robes. Next the the Ravenclaws, I have to say the books were so funny, one was adamantly trying to tell a Raven that spiders have two legs and are very good tap dancers. The Hufflepuffs with their hair was very strange and I hoped no one would ever do that for real, it was quite terrifying, especially when the seagull 'pooped' on its persons head. The Gryffindors were the best though, I loved the phrases they were coming out with, it was like Yule come early! It was the. I realised my robes were the wrong colour, I glared at Potter only to be given puppy eyes and the most innocent look in the world. I glared some more, he eventually told me that our charm would last the shortest amount of time and it would be back to normal by tomorrow. I was torn between yelling at him for changing my robes or congratulating him for a prank better than any either the Marauders or the Weasley twins were able to do. I was saved from doing either of these things by the Weasley twins saying that were in the presence of greatness and wanted to learn all of the pranksters secrets. I snorted… quietly… because pure bloods don't snort. I think I broke that rule, oh well. Harry left the table and I ran after him to confront him about a job well done and changing my robes back.

_**#End of alternate POVs#**_

Harry made his way to the Headmasters office with Professor Snape and was very nervous, he knew the old man would do everything on his power to stop him from moving up years. But Harry needed to, if he didn't he was sure to go mad from the boringness of the lessons. Snape sneered the password at the gargoyle, Harry was impressed, he wondered how Snape could always make his voice sound mean even when doing the simplest of things. Snape pushed open the door and the headmaster, and Professors Potter greeted them. "What can we do for you Harry, my boy?". Harry was already fed up with this, he let the name drop for the sake of getting what he wanted. "I want to be tested to move up years, I am bored where I am and already know everything" he stated. The headmaster twinkled at him, "Harry you are barely passing, there is no way you could manage in a higher year" the headmaster tried to get into his mind again and Harry mentally shoved him against the wall.

"Tell me _sir_, can a first year do that?" He snarled, "I am losing my patience Headmaster, I am getting fed up of you trying to get into my head. Do that again and you will find yourself in St Mungo's". Lily looks avast that Harry had said this to the headmaster but wisely kept her mouth shut. "How can you move up _squib_? If our Oliver can't move up why should you?" James sneered at him. "Tell me James, can a squib do this?" Harry asked before slamming him into the wall as well, "and for the record headmaster it is in the school charter to homer a students wishes and give them the chance to take the tests". He released Dumbles and James "sorry for that sirs, but you need to stop with the stupidity, it lowers the intelligence of everyone in the room. Don't cross me". Snape has to give it to the boy, he could be perfectly vicious when he wanted to be, he was quite proud to have this boy in his house.

When Dumbles eventually peeled himself off the wall he glared at the boy in front of him, "alright you can be tested, what year?". Harry pretended to think, "4rd year please sir". Everyone looked surprised, he wanted to jump 3 and a half years. "Ok then", Dumbles started "the tests will be given this Saturday staring at 10am. Your first test will be at that time in the great hall. Now go back to doing your homework" Dumbles said shortly before watching a very smug student and professor leave the room. "WHAT!" James screeched, "you'll let that little idiot take the tests but Oliver can't, our boy is one of the most powerful wizards in the world". Dumbledore sighed, James would never see the poor results his son got in his classes, however he needed control over the boy for his future plans. "Ok James, Oliver can take the tests as well" Dumbles didn't mention the fact he would most likely not pass any of them, and muttered about the fact that Oliver seemed fairly useless to be the BWL. Back in his dorms, Harry was nearly bouncing again, two days and he could show his worth, two days and he would show the stupid Potters who was the most powerful.

**Saturday 9:45am**

Harry finished breakfast just as the house tables were moved to the sides for the testing. Harry stayed in the hall and was surprised to see Oliver Potter doing the same thing. "Potter" Harry asked civilly "what are you doing here?", of course Potter has to ruin the civility by replying "what am I doing here? I am showing how powerful I am by moving to 4th year". Harry gaped, no one had told him of this! He didn't get a chance to complain though as the examiner walked through the doors. "Ahh, Professor Tofty, nice to see you" The headmaster said. The Professor answered the same, "come on Dumbledore, lots of work to do, no time for chit-chat". Harry was thrilled, finally another person who wouldn't bow to Dumbledores every whim. "I am going to have to ask you Headmaster to get out of the exam hall, I can't have you giving them clues" Tofty said, Dumbledore looked ready to protest but one look from Tofty sent him on his way.

"Right" Tofty started "Who is taking this test?", both Harry and Oliver stepped forwards, "who wants to go first?" Tofty asked. Oliver shoved in front of Harry and sneered "let me show you how it's done", Harry was actually amazed at how fame could get to a persons head so much, it was mental. "Right Mr Potter, if you could conjure an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me…" Tofty started the rest really simply and yet Oliver still managed to massacre everything, his egg cup looked like a bowl and his cartwheels were more like handsprings. When asked to change the egg cup into a raccoon and turn it pink, he changed it into a flock of red seagulls. When DADA spells were tested he barely got any of them, many he didn't know and the ones he did wouldn't hurt a fly. Harry was struggling to hold in his amusement and annoyance, on the one hand this was hilarious to watch as he had never seen someone make a bigger fool of themselves, but then he was annoyed at the incompetence of Oliver Potter and how he was wasting his time. They (finally) got on to the last test, it was to make a very simple cure for boils. Harry deduced the infirmary must be running low in supplies if they were making healing potions. And yet again Potter managed to completely muck this one out, instead of being light grey with a silver sheen and the consistency of water, it was a black tar like substance that you could have made bricks out of and smelt vile. Tofty wrote something on a clipboard and motioned for Harry to come up, Oliver passed him and couldn't help from making a snide remark "I did perfect, an idiot like you won't be able to do anything".

Harry walked up to the Professor and gave him a friendly smile, the Professor looked relieved that he didn't have another brat to deal with. "Good morning, firstly can you could conjure an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me…? The first part of Harry's test went very well. The cartwheels looked like cartwheels, the raccoon was pink and the DADA spells were perfect. Tofty decided that this student was enormously talented and needed to try some harder spells. "Can you could produce a patronus for me please?" The professor asked, Harry looked surprised at the fact this was not the same test that Oliver did, but produced the patronus anyway. At once Harry's Thestral cantered our the end of his wand and faded after running around the room. "Splendid!" Tofty cried, clapping his hands together, "I wonder what types of potions you can make. Let's see… I would like you to make some veritaserum please".

Everyone in the hall gasped, this potion was rumoured to only be made by masters as it was so difficult. Harry wasn't phased, this would require a bit of concentration but overall would be fine. After half an hour, the quickest time to make veritaserum recorded, they tested the serum on Dumbledore. "What is your name?" Tofty asked, reading off the list of questions they had written down. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" the headmaster said with glazed eyes. "What is your favourite sweet?" Tofty continued, "lemon drops" Dumbledore said, most of the hall snorted, no surprises there. The questioning continued until all in the hall were satisfied with what was being said and beloved the veritaserum was properly made. Just as they were about to give the antidote Professor McGonagall stepped forwards, "wait, I would like to ask one more. I never know what to get the old man for Christmas and this is my time to find out". Turning to Dumbledore she asked "what would be your ideal Christmas gift?", Dumbles thought and then replied "socks, one can never have to many socks and people always insist on buying me books". With that done the antidote was given and the students went to relax for the rest of the day while the results were finalised.

Harry rushes to find Draco and couldn't wait to tell him the whole story of what had just happened. He met up with the rest of the first years by the lake and was immediately bombarded with questions. "Potter was there as well" Harry managed to get in when the others stopped to breathe, unfortunately this just set them off again. "Potter decided that he was also up to 4th year work and failed every spell that he was given to cast, he couldn't even disarm the Professor testing us". Draco looked gleeful, "how was his potion?". "Don't even start" Harry groaned, "it was a cure for boils that looked like solid liquorice. How you mess up a cure for boils?!". The group started laughing, oh the BWL would get taken down a few pegs when he got his scores tomorrow. The rest of the day passed uneventfully with lots of laughs from the Slytherins at the Gryffindors expense. Harry couldn't wait for his results tomorrow, hope lily this would cured the boredom.

The next morning came quickly and Harry raced down to breakfast and waited for the owl with his results to arrive. He could barely eat any breakfast and the rest of his year mates were making fun of him for it. Finally the owls arrived and Harry looked for the one that would land in front of him. Finally a dark brown last owl came and landed in front of him. He quickly grabbed the letter, gave the owl a treat, and ripped the letter open.

_Mr Slytherin_

_In the test yesterday you scored 17 outstanding OWL's. We would just like to say they are the best results we have ever seen and you would do well on whatever year you want. We have decided to put you in 5__th__ year and you will take your OWL's next year. Congratulations again._

_Ministry of Magic education board_

Harry was thrilled Thais was better than even he had hoped. Then he heard a angry shout from behind him. "WHAT DO THEY MEAN I CAN'T MOVE UP!?". Harry smirked, finally the BWL would realised he want the amazing person they thought he was and Harry Slytherin was going to take the world by storm. Harry turned around and saw a very red faced Potter stomping towards him with his wand out. "SLYTHERIN" Potter roared, "yes idiot non-brother of mine" Harry replied in his sweetest voice. "You will pay for this!" Potter yelled before drawing his wand…

**Thanks for reading, sorry if that last bit was rushed, I was struggling on how write it. Thanks for the people reviewing, I love reading them!**

**I am also sorry for having to skip so many years but having to wright all of them is going to be really tricky. This means many events will be moved up or switched around. So the triwizard tournament will be coming up very soon whereas the Philosophers stone may never happen or be a very small part. Sorry if this is different to what some of you want but I want to keep the story moving.**

**Thanks for reading! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Familiars and Friends**

—**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—**

Harry saw the red light zoom towards him and lazily flicked it aside, this caused Potter to go even redder (if physically possible) and a rather unfortunate chain reaction to occur. Weasley decided to join in and started shouting more spells at Harry, thus gaining the attention of Professors Snape and McGonagall, and having said teachers stomp over to them in a way reminiscent of two angry dragons. This gained the attention of not only the entire hall, but also of the exceptionally nosy Albus Dumbledore. "Potter!" both teachers yelled at the same time, both were ignored. By now the entire great hall was watching the show, Harry looked completely chill but Potter and Weasley looked like they had run a marathon. A defending "Bang" startled everyone. "STAND DOWN" Dumbles yelled at the top of his voice, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?". Potter looked murderous "the squib managed to move up but I didn't". Harry smirked "tell me non-brother, how can a squib counter that, albeit weak, barrage of spells without magic? Hm" he said condescending. Potter looked like a goldfish, then the professors decided to get involved.

"Detention Potter and Weasley" Snape and McGonagall said at the same time. "I think" Dumbledore said "that the other Mr Potter should get a detention as well, it's only fair". You could have heard a pin drop in the hall, but slowly the silence of the hall was broken by Harry laughing. "Oh that's priceless" Harry gasped, at the questioning looks he was getting he clarified, "the headmaster just gave one of his teachers a detention". That set the entire hall off into fits of laughter. "I was referring to you Mr Potter" Dumbles said disapprovingly, "well if that was the case _sir _then you would know that my name is Mr Slytherin" Harry replied "and anyway, if you gave me a detention I wouldn't go because I don't deserve it. I sat here amongst a barrage of spells, while doing nothing I may add, and didn't retaliate. So there is no reason for me to get a detention is there?". All the eyes in the hall focused onto the headmaster who joined Potter Jr in looking like a goldfish. Harry grinned to himself and walked out, he planned on enjoying the rest of his Sunday tucked up in the library with a good book.

While walking up to the library he was assaulted by his familiars, they were all glaring at him for almost forgetting them for the last couple of weeks. Jade wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his sides, Tanzanite hovered in front of him at eye level and Onyx sat on his head 'accidentally' hitting him every so often. Needless to say Harry got the hint. "Sorry" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck "I've been really busy". They glared at him more, cowering under their murderous stares he admitted defeat. He stopped and looked out the nearest window, the weather was decent today, this gave him an idea. "How about we go down to the lake and you lot can have a swim?" They all perked up, detangled themselves from him and raced down the corridor with Harry racing to catch up. If anyone had looked outside that afternoon then they would have seen the most popular boy in school playing like a toddler with three animals. Harry didn't care, he was having a great time. That was until they all hanged up of him and dunked him under the water 3 times in a row. "No fair" he moaned "there're 3 of you and 1 of me. And 1 of you is bigger than Saniya when you want to be" he said glaring at Tanzanite who shrank down from 90 feet to puppy size with huge eyes. "Yes I know that was your plan" he snapped "doesn't mean I have to like it". He turned around and tried to go to the bank of the lake but was stopped by the thick snake coil that tugged him backwards into the water, soaking him again. "That's it" Harry decided "this means war".

Harry walked into the common room an hour later soaking from head to foot looking extremely put out, with three very pleased animals behind him. Draco began to ask him what happened but one glare told the entire common room that this would not be mentioned on pain of a very slow and painful death. Once he had dried himself and made himself look more presentable he went back to the common room, minus the annoying familiars that he loved to death, and sat next to Draco. "Just don't ask, basically I got into a water fight with my familiars and lost" at the tables amused looks he added, "they ganged up on me, trying to beat a 90 foot Occamy in a water fight is not fun". They looked away but were still smiling. Unfortunately that was the time some 5th years decided to comment about him looking like a drowned rat, said 5th years then had buckets of water upended over their heads. No one knew where the water had come from, they could take a good guess though. /no evidence, they can't prove anything/ he thought. Harry stood up, "of to dinner we go then, come on" and walked out leaving two very sodden, annoyed and embarrassed 5th years behind.

They walked into the great hall and sat down facing all the other house tables as usual. Harry looked around at everyone, he didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling about this meal. Not in a 'he was going to be outed as a death eater' sense but more of a 'we are all going to be very embarrassed sense', it wasn't good. He was scanning people's faces before he came across the Weasley twins with badly concealed grins of glee on their faces, this was going to be good. Once everyone had walked in and sat down Dumbles stood up to make a speech, just as he was about to start a firework took flight behind him and exploded near the roof. It expanded to say, "we, the Marauders of this generation, challenge the producer of the mega prank a few days ago to a prank war. Hogwarts. Be prepared". And the fireworks exploded going every which way but never reaching the students. It was a very good show, Harry did have to admit that much. He had great plans for this prank war and no one would ever know…

Except maybe Draco, he always knew…

Somehow…

Curious that…

On with the plotting…

—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—

Harry walked up to the twin Weasleys after dinner in the entrance hall. "Good evening gentlemen, I have a proposal for you" he said smoothly gaining their attention.

_**((To make this easier on me George is in bold and Fred in italics))**_

"**Oh** _and what can _**we do for you?" **The twins said in twin speak. "Can we go somewhere a little more private? Ever heard of the Room of Requirement?" Harry knew he had them, there was no way they were going to let down the opportunity to see a new room. After all, how hard would it be for two 3rd years to beat a firsty if he tried anything. The twins looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "_Lead the way _**ickle firsty. We **_look forward to seeing _**this room you claim to have found. **_But try anything naughty _**and you will find out what it means **_to be on the bad side of a Weasley"_. Harry was getting very disconcerted by the twin speak, and was slightly worried about the years of prancing he would far if this backfired. /No/ he thought ,leading them up to the 7th floor, /this will work perfectly, no one would suspect me if this works/. With that boost of confidence he walked up to the wall and pulled open the door that had appeared.

Inside was a very nice room, it was a bit of a mismatch between the two houses common rooms. It was in red and gold, but slightly dulled, but arranged how the Slytherin common room was. It was confusing. Gesturing to the sofas the trio sat. "Now I know that you don't want to trust a Slytherin but this could be very good for all of us. You see I know that you and Fred pulled that prank at dinner" Harry started. The twins looked at each other, yes they knew it was obvious but the teachers weren't going to get them without proof… hopefully. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I greatly admire your pranks and would love to help. I would love to do it myself but I don't have the skills, I need two masters like you to help me" he continued. This would work, if anything could get a person to help you it was stroking their ego. The twins preened under the praise and looked very smug with themselves. "**Ok, before we let you help **_give us one good reason why _**we should include you in **_our pranks" _they demanded. Harry smirked inwardly, and pulled out something he had been working on just for the occasion. The twins looked at the tiny black _thing _on his hand in confusion, they hadn't a clue what it was. "This" Harry explained to them "is a 'bug', it is basically a machine that can receive a signal to do something. Generally they are used by muggle governments to listen to conversations, however this one is connected to magic. If we put a particular spell in a doorway and bug someone, whenever they walk through the door the spell is activated leading to a whole range of possibilities. Better yet, they can only be seen by those who know about them". Now the twins looked impressed, they shared an evil grin and looked at Harry.

"_**Welcome to the new marauders"**_they said at the same time, Harry shook their hands and after setting up a meeting back here on Saturday, went back to his common room. Fred and George couldn't wait, the whole school was open to prank now, and no one could say it was them.

—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—

Harry's plan was very successful so far. Here it is in all its glory.

Step 1: Prank the school

Step 2: Get in with the Weasley twins through pranks

Step 3: Have a prank war with himself while being on their side. (This was the most confusing step)

Step 4: Make friends with them

Step 5: Get them onto the 'dark side'

_**((I cringed as well while writing that))**_

Step 6: use them to recruit people from inside Gryffindor.

What could possibly go wrong? So far steps 1 and 2 were done and step 3 was underway. Of course this was only the basic outlines, the steps themselves had steps within them and so on. Harry was very happy so far, him and his fathers plans were going wonderfully. He needed to plan his next prank however. It was going to be sometime before Saturday, but what to do… fireworks? been done… fire? too close to fireworks… bubbles? Bubbles, that could work, they could float down from the ceiling and turn peoples hair different colours. The image of Dumbledore with a bright pink beard was too funny. Laughing to himself he went up to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up far too early, casting the 'tempus' charm he had to stop himself from groaning, it was 5:30. He rolled over to try and go back to sleep but to no avail, realising he was well and truly up he thought of something to do for the next two hours. He considered reading but knew he would get bored within a few minutes. Then he considered doing some exercise, this triggered a memory hidden in the back of his mind.

_Flashback_

"You have been training very hard over the last couple of months. Just because you are going to Hogwarts does not give you an excuse to slack of your physical fitness, understand?" Tom told him, Harry nodded and went back to the spell he was studying

_End flashback_

At the time Harry thought nothing of it and assumed Tom was not serious. He then realised many of his other tutors had said the same thing, more subtly, but there all the same. Realising he hadn't done any exercise for the last two and a bit weeks he knew now was the best time to get started. Resigning big himself to a cold run around the lake, he got up and changed into the training clothes Bella had packed for him. Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced. Short black shorts and a emerald green tight T-shirt with green and black trainers. No guesses for what house she thought he was going to be in. He did like it though, it was just going to have all the girls after him as his toned chest was clearly visible through the T-shirt. He looked over at his familiars who were all still sound asleep, how he wished he was in the same position. He crept out onto the grounds and started running, the first mile and a half wasn't bad, the second mile was bad and his lungs were screaming by the time he got back to where he started. Checking the time it took him around 40 minutes, not bad but he wanted 10 minute miles. Knowing this meant more exercising he got to stretching and practising his duelling. At half 6 he headed back to his dorm to have a shower and get changed into the school uniform. He walked down to the common room and got out a book while waiting for his friends.

When they finally emerged they headed down to breakfast where Draco spent ages moaning about the lessons they had today.

"We have DADA with Black. Another idiot, honestly this lesson is going to be terrible. At least we have potions after, that makes up for it slightly, and transfiguration this afternoon". Harry was not looking forward to DADA, he thought the entire subject was a waste of time. Defence Against the Dark Arts, what is the point in learning a 'Protego' what use it it going to be against a Cruciatus? In fact many light spells don't even work against dark spells unless you know the dark spell coming at you. But they won't teach the dark spells because they are _dangerous_.

"Well, my timetable is slightly better than yours. Potions and a free period followed by Arithmancy, fun" Harry said. Draco looked at him like he had gone mental, "Arithmancy, fun? You've lost it". Harry just smiled, Draco wouldn't understand how awesome tunes were when used, they were the basis for most of his pranks, he would have to show Draco some one day. Halfway through breakfast the owls arrived and a huge black Eagle landed in front of Harry and glared at him. Harry took the letter and thanked the bird, it glared at him more. Harry knew this was the owls normal behaviour, many animals Tom owned seemed to be this way, he wondered why... Turning back to the letter he cast a strong notice-me-not on the parchment to stop nosy people *cough*Dumbledore*cough* looking at it, it read…

**Harry**

**How is the plan going? Hope you have managed to find some people that you haven't annoyed yet to help you. Sorry, just try not to murder everyone in the next few weeks, we don't need you getting expelled because you fell out with another student. I heard about you moving up, that is very good. Well done with getting most of the Slytherins on your side, you felt with those two very well. I hope Draco has been a good friend or he will have some very unhappy people to talk to when he comes back here. I am very happy that you humiliated Potter like that, you truly are my heir. Do well in all your classes,**

**T**

Here you could tell many of his tutors wanted to write to him as the next bit was a mismatch of writing and names.

**Dearest Harry**

**Hope your having a good time at that hellhole, killed anyone yet? No? Shame. We have been very successful here, overtaking the ministry of great fun, I get to torture people all the time. Don't worry little one I saved some for you. Had any decent adventures, I'm getting bored without you, our Lord doesn't tolerate pranks without you being here… **

And on it went until…

**You haven't owl'd me ONCE since you went to that school, you better or else…**

**You better be staying fit or I will beat you to the floor when you come back for Yule. I look forward to it,**

**Bella**

**Harry**

**Sorry about Bella, she went a bit mental about being able to write to you. We are overtaking the ministry one person at a time, your plans are working perfectly as always. You better be beating everyone in the year… **the threat was very clear **or we will be having **_**talks **_**when you get back. Keep working and have a good term.**

**Rab and Rod**

—**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—**

A small smile graced Harry's lips as he read the letter, he did miss his family and Bella's small essay really cheered him up. It was just so like her. He put the letter safely in his bag and headed down to the dungeons for potions. He was really looking forward to the 5th year work, it would actually require some effort! He would have to think! Smiling to himself he knocked on the door and walked in. "Good morning Sir" he said chirpily, Snape glared at him. "You are far too awake for this time on a Monday Slytherin, sit down and shut up" the Professor said rubbing his temples, "we are making a strengthening solution, hopefully this will give you at least a little bit of a challenge". Harry smirked innocently at his professor who just glared back, then the 5th year Ravens and Snakes arrived, some looked at him with respect others looked at him like dirt. Harry didn't mind, he would show then who the better potions maker was, smirking he started his potion without any instructions. The rest of the class looked at him like he was mental but Professor Snape starting his beginning speech turned them away from Harry potion making. Half an hour, a blown up cauldron (who _still _manages to blow up a cauldron) and a detention later Harry finished. Snape glided over and sneered at his potion, the class was amazed that Harry didn't even flinch, "perfect Slytherin, 20 points to Slytherin " he said and glided off again. Harry was pleased, he had ten minutes to kill before his free period which was going to be used to set up his retaliation prank. It was going to be beautiful.

He walked out of the classroom hoping to avoid any contact with Potter before it was strictly necessary but no, date had it out for him. "Hey Snake" Potter shouted at him "how did failing that lesson feel, I bet you were the worst in the class. Go slither back to whatever hole you came from". Harry rolled his eyes, "for starters come up with some better insults, trolls could do better than that. Second I got the best potion in the class and was first to finish. Keep dreaming Potter", he walked off in the direction of the library but once out of sight went towards the great hall. He looked around for the best place to put the mechanism for his prank. He put a better version of the 'bug' on the door that would tell him when everyone was in the hall and put bubble producing spells on some of the candles floating around. After saying a few more specific spells to set the colour and size of the bubbles he put a charm in for the specific message he needed to get across. He did one more check of his equipment and made sure the bubbles would get everywhere before leaving the hall and removing any trace of him ever being there. Seeing he had another 20 minutes until lunch he decided to write to Bella before she sent a letter with a lovely curse in it. Settling down in an alcove he started to write,

**Bella,**

**Firstly I am so sorry for not owling you before, I have been very busy (I know that is no excuse). Don't kill me, please… **

**I have been exercising do you have no hope of beating me, I do hope you are keeping in shape too, it wouldn't be good for the Lords right hand to be unfit now would it? As you so greatly put it this 'hellhole' is slowly killing me, I can't do ****anything****. There are so many fucking rules! I have to admit that I did get into a prank war, that is probably the highlight to my days at the moment. I have a great one planned for lunch today that I will tell you about, it will be a picture to look at, i'm laughing just thinking about it. Please save some people for me, I haven't done a good price of torture in weeks (that makes me sound really bad but who cares?). I want to help take over the ministry too, why do you always get to have the most fun. I will see you soon, promise,**

**Harry**

**Ps: send my thanks to Rab and Rod, tell them I am top of my year and am working very hard. There is no need for any **_**talks**_**. **

**Pps: Tell Tom thanks and Draco is a great friend. I am proud to be his heir too and cannot wait to be back in the manor again with him and you guys. **

Satisfied with his letter and realising he had 5 minutes to lunch he slipped the letter into his bag and made his way to the great hall. He realised no one had noticed the bugs, they shouldn't have because of the small size but better to be safe than sorry. He sat down at his table and turned to talk to Draco about his potions lesson, Draco's DADA lesson and Potter the Brat. Suddenly Harry got a tingle up his arm from the bugs telling him everyone was in the room. Smiling to himself he smirked and activated the prank. How he would enjoy the chaos to follow, and the best bit? It wouldn't wash out of Dumbles beard for a month. It was brilliant. As the first bubbles appeared from the ceiling Harry rubbed his hands and thought of all the fun he could have in the next few months. Then the first bubble hit and the laughter and chaos happened…

—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—

**Aanndd I was feeling evil, sorry! You will have to find out the full effects of Harry's wonderful prank next week… **

**If you could review it would really help me to know what is good and what you would all like to happen,**

**Thank you for reading Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tournaments and Trophies**

—**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—**

_Then the first bubble hit and the laughter and chaos happened…_

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the unfortunate student who was now sporting brilliantly bright bubblegum pink hair. It looked wonderful and horrific at the same time. More bubbles rained down and exploded in a shower of pink goo over peoples heads. Said people tried to protect their hair with their hands but the bubbles turned their skin pink, an unexpected but welcome side effect. The goo was flying everywhere, catching the people who had yet to be hit with a bubble and giving them pink blotches across their body. Out of the teachers 3 had pink hair, one had pink skin and the others were trying to vanish the bubbles but ended up duplicating them. Draco screamed as one hit his head and his hair changed colour, his face then went the same colour as he realised what noise he had just made. 5 minutes later and everyone was pink in some place, including Harry himself, most people were laughing hysterically, a few looked immensely embarrassed and some looked impressed at the charms work. Then for the finale the bubbles floated to set positions in the air and turned solid pink. Together they spelt out,

**We accept the prank war from the New Marauders. May the fun begin and the best team (us) win!**

The remaining bubbles exploded and the hall was showered in pink yet again. The hardest part for Harry was the timings on the pink dye, some would only last for a day and some, like the one that hit Dumbledore, would stay for a month. The twins were rolling on the floor with laughter and saying how it was "about time they had a decent challenge". The teachers didn't look pleased but as there was no one in the hall who hadn't been affected they couldn't blame anyone. Dumbledore stood up with his best disappointed face on, "I would ask whoever did this prank to come forwards as we can't seem to get rid of it", he looked at the hall as if someone was actually going to do what he said. Realising no one was going to come forward he sat down and told everyone to get back to their lunch. Everyone was laughing at their friends various degrees of pinkness and enjoying their lunch. No ones hair had gone back to normal by the end of lunch so they had to go to their next lesson with lovely pink hair. Harry walked to arithmancy with a big smile on his face, he had laughed so much in the last 30 minutes than most of the week and the smile just wouldn't go away. Walking into his arithmancy class he got the same reactions as with potions the only change came when registration was called.

After his name was called one of the 5th years spoke up, "why is he in here? He shouldn't even be able to be a fifth year". Harry just looked at the 5th year with contempt, "would you like a demonstration of just why I am in this class? Hmm?" Without waiting for a reply he made a multi layered defensive shield around himself, "I dare you, fire loads of spells at me, you can use dark and grey ones as well". With that said he put his wand away, put his hands behind his head and leant back in his chair, the picture of relaxed. The fifth years grinned evilly and all sent hundreds of spells at him, for 10 minutes this went on and the shield still hadn't broken. "Bored now" Harry said yawning "can we get in with the lesson please?" The teacher was shocked, this was amazing use of runes from her new student, while she was teaching she noticed the rest of her class still trying to get through the his shield to no effect. By the end of the hour and a half lesson they still hadn't found a hole in his shield and she awarded Harry 20 points for amazing spell work before dismissing the class who had one more shot of breaking his shield and left very miffed when it didn't work. Harry walked out the class in an amazingly good mood. Whilst walking down to dinner he was stopped by the Weasley twins telling him their meeting had been moved up to after dinner in the RoR. Harry sat down next to a very disgruntled pink haired Draco, "heya Draco, how ya doing" Harry asked in a stupidly happy voice, Draco glared at him and grumbled about him being far too cheerful about everything and not being grumpy about the bubbles which had turned his pristine hair pink. He ignored Harry for the next few minutes before getting too curious as to why several Ravens were shooting spells at him and he hadn't done anything to provoke them. After Harry had finished talking him about the whole lesson of Arithmancy Draco was crying with laughter, "that's too good" Draco cried "you come in for one lesson and beat them at something that have been doing for 3 years". Harry grinned at him before smoothing his own pink hair back and eating his dessert.

After dinner and telling Draco he had to go and see a teacher he made his way up to the RoR and waited for the twins who arrived 10 minutes later. "So what are we going to do in retaliation then?" Harry asked turning to the twins. They sat around a small table and spent a couple of hours planning every aspect of the next prank. By the time they had finished three very satisfied students were in desperate need of sleep and very much looking forward to dinner the next day. Harry went back down to the classroom and was grabbed by Draco "Harry, I have been waiting for you for ages, I need you to check my potions essay. Harry smirked at his friend "glad to know my purpose in life is to help you", Draco blushed slightly but handed him the essay anyway, "joking Draco" Harry drawled after realising Draco thought he was serious. One he had read it through twice Harry said "you forgot that the gillyweed has to be crushed with the flat side of the blade and the newts foot has to be stewed for two days before being used". Draco made his corrections before talking to Harry about whether he could do anything about the pink hair. Harry had made sure that there was no wad of getting rid of it with a spell and you couldn't cover it with a glamour, however he pretended to throw a few spells that Draco - these gave him electric shocks and made his hair stand on end – before saying there was nothing that he could do to fix it. Harry nearly laughed when he realised Dumbles would be realising this at his ICW conference tonight.

He spent the next couple of hours talking to his friends about anything and everything. "Draco" Harry said suddenly "how do you challenge someone for a spot in the inner circle". Draco looked at him in shock "you aren't seriously thinking of challenging someone are you?". "Yup" Harry said, popping the 'p' for emphasis, "I'm bored, I need something to do and it seems fun". By this point the entire group were listening with rapt attention, if he actually went through with this he would be the youngest inner circle member ever. "You have to challenge them to a formal duel. That's as complicated as it gets, but like the prefects said at the start of the year. If you lose your reputation is in ruins", the rest of the group nodded their heads vigorously at Draco's statement. "It's not something to take lightly Harry" Blaise told him "people have lost everything from losing one of these". Harry just nodded his head. He sat and thought about this for a while, he seriously thought he could take at least one of them, maybe he needed some more spells under his belt. Yes, that would work. With that in mind he went up to his room and settled down for the night.

Breakfast the next morning was very boring except for the announcement Dumbles and his pink beard gave. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year". ((Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)) The hall exploded. So many questions were being asked that Harry placed a silencing charm in himself – a move that was copied by many others – so he didn't have to listen to the racket. When Dumbles finally got the crowd under control be took it off. "I understand this is very exciting however due to the dangers of the tournament only those in 6th or 7th year are allows to submit their names". This caused more shouts from the hall. "More information" he yelled over the crowd "will be given tonight at the welcoming feast for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang participants. I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour". Harry suppressed a snort, he, Fred and George had planned a prank for tomorrow, this would just add to the fun. "As a last point I would like to appeal to the perpetrator of last nights prank to get his pink out of our hair so we look vainly presentable". Still no one stood up. This was an added bonus, Harry thought, only about 10 people's hair had faded or was going back to normal. The other schools wouldn't know what had hit them.

_**Harry POV**_

Why does my brain do this? It just goes off on random tangents while I am meant to be doing something else. Point in case this is my current thought process in potions and has been for the past 65 minutes and 18 seconds…

Aarrgghh! Just kill me now. I have been in this potions lesson for the past hour and the only thing these idiots can talk about is the tournament. Just why? Some of us have better things to do, personally, taking over the world is on my list… joking… sort of… not really. However I am deeply satisfied, Severus has taken close to 400 points from different houses and 137 detentions, I know, I counted. I was bored! Can't blame me with these bunch around. So now I am sat at my cauldron brewing my 6th potion while desperately hoping it blows up so something interesting happens. Speaking of interesting having a prank war while being on two different sides is great fun! The prank I did was great, now I get to embarrass the entire school just when they need to be the best. I can't wait for the bugs to be put into use though, those Weasley twins can really come up with some evil ideas when they want to. I wonder if I could get them to come over into our side, that could be interesting, "how to use pranks while in a raid but the Weasley twins. Hmm, I'll work on that… anyway, having them show that to the Death Eaters would be hilarious.

Finally lunch, I've been waiting since breakfast for this. Yes I know what you're going to say, "you can't be that hungry all the time", well for the record, yes I can. I need to replenish all the brain cells I lose while in these lessons. Even the fifth years are still causing me pain to be around. I'm walking down one of the many ever-changing corridors and I notice the entire castle is being polished, yellow feather dusters are zipping around the place and cleaning everything in sight. There's have been more than a few unfortunate moments today. My top 10 include:

At the number 4 spot is Ron Weasley having his nose shined to a raw red after one of the twins said he had some dirt on it.

Coming in at a close third is Wayne Hopkins who had one of them fly down his pants for unknown reasons (foul play thought to be involved), all the boys winced but it was good anyway. Just none of us want to think about what could have happened down there…

Moving swiftly on and in at number 7 is

Lily Moon who was chased down the charms corridor by a duster intent on polishing her muddy brown hair and the many freckles on her cheeks.

I'm crying just thinking about those, however I know that something like that is going to happen to me now I've thought of it. Finally I arrived at the lunch hall while avoiding any pesky feather dusters that may be around.

I sat down at the lunch table and replayed that last bit in my head. Have I really got that bad that I sound like the 'Big Top 40' radio presenter? (Yes I know what a radio is, I'm not _that_ uneducated) It makes things more amusing sure but to think I have stooped that low. *shudders*. Draco sat down next to me looking worse for wear, "and just _what_ happened to you?" I asked pointing on the general direction of his normally pristine (but still pink! (I may be rather proud of that if you hadn't noticed)) hair.

"I'll tell you what happened…"

I inwardly groaned, already regretting asking,

"Weasley" he sneered "managed to blow up yet another cauldron and got me in the cross fire. He ruined my perfect hair and gave me a red welt, just look! I will get him for this. How hard is it to make a simple cure for boils!?"

By the end of his rant he was shouting and the entire hall was listening in, unfortunately including Weasley as well. Well, I could guess where this was going within a second. Weasley marched over, closely followed by Potter and stood in front of Draco and I. "Malfoy, I heard what you said you slimy snake" he yelled. "Back to the unoriginal insults I see Weasley, get lost, you're not worth my time right now" Draco sneered. I was so proud, he was taking after me with those comebacks. Bothe me and him turned back around to get back to eating I had just cast a shield over us when both Potter and Weasley – the idiots – hexed us behind our backs. Draco and I slowly turned back around and gave them our best death glares (which, for the record, are terrifying. We tested them on the Death Eaters, Tom was so proud of us), the two had the right mind to be scared. "Are you that stupid Potter, Weasley" I said "that you didn't take notice of what happened to the last person I duelled? No? They were in the hospital wing for a week and you have the nerve to hew me and my friend behind our backs. I challenge you to a wizards duel tonight at dinner". Potter was shaking at the knees and Weasley looked ready to shit himself. Draco and I turned back to our lunch in an obvious dismissal and thankfully they went away. Tonight was going to be very busy.

_**End Harry POV**_

Several hours later and most of the school was gathered in the front steps clamouring to get a glimpse of how the schools were arriving. Harry wasn't really paying attention as he already knew people from these schools and therefore knew how they were getting here.

_Flashback_

Death Eater and family Yule ball 17:47

Harry was not happy, he actually had to interact with the few other kids his age. This was going to be the death of him, he hated other children, most he had dismissed right away but two were still options Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. He walked up to them and joined the conversation, "I can't stand these things" he heard Fleur say "they are just a bunch of adults who get horridly drunk and then go and kill things". "I couldn't agree more" Harry said, spotting an opening, "Harry Slytherin, pleasure" he kissed her hand and shook Victors. They proceeded to have a very nice conversation and had become firm friends over many owls sent across the continents. They couldn't wait to see each other again though.

_End flashback_

Very suddenly one of the 7th year Griffindors pointed out a blob in the sky. As it got closer that saw it was a magnificent blue carriage pulled by 6 equally as magnificent horses. Each one was about 2 meters from ground to shoulder and had hooves the size of dinner plates. This was Beauxbatons carriage. Harry's face lit up when he realised he would see Fleur first, Victor was great but Fleur tended to talk more. As silver steps lowered to the ground a very tall lady stepped out and greeted Dumbles. Meanwhile Harry had spotter Fleur with Gabrielle, her little sister, behind her. The rest of the Beauxbatons group came out the carriage and up to the castle, they walked past Harry on the way and Fleur greeted him in rapid french "bonjour 'Arry, how are you? We really need to catch up, it has been too long". She kissed him on each cheek and Harry laughed slightly at the astonished expressions from the rest of the school, he replied back in nearly flawless french (it was one of the many languages he had learnt while with Tom and the wolves) "Hello Fleur, nice to see you too. I think you should go inside before the school has a heart attack and you and Gabrielle freeze". "You are very caring 'Arry" she replied with a laugh before following her school into Hogwarts entrance hall.

Not five minutes later another student, a firsty, pointed to the whirlpool that had suddenly appeared in the lake and shouted that it must be Durmstrang. A vessel of amazing craftsmanship rose out of the water sails swinging and water dripping from the portholes along the sides of the three tiered boat. A gang-plank was thrown down onto the shore and about 12 people descended down. As they got closer he heard the youngest Weasley shout out that Victor Krum was here and then added a stupid comment about how he didn't know he was still at school. As the other school approached where Harry was all eyes were on him, they wondered if he knew anyone from this school. He certainly didn't disappoint as he brought Victor into a manly hug and proceeded to talk in fluid Russian ((I am going to go with this as the main language at Durmstrang as north Russia that is where the school is beloved to be)). After greeting Victor and promising to talk over dinner Victor said to him in English "and I look forward to flying with you tomorrow after lunch, I haven't had a good challenge in months" he clapped Harry on the back before walking into the school. He left the entirety of Hogwarts wondering how the two knew each other and what Krum had meant by his last comment.

At dinner both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons sat at the slytherin table with Harry. He had Fleur opposite him next to Gabrielle and Victor and Draco next to him. "Harry" Victor said leaning over "why does everyone in the chill have pink hair? It is very strange". Harry laughed, "there was a prank a few days ago that turned everyone's hair pink, no one had managed to find a found a counter curse". Victor looked surprised "not even yourself?", Harry shook his head, "I have tried everything and it just will not come out". They continued to talk for a few minutes and Harry described all the pranks in great detail, the result of which was Fleur and Victor crying with laughter. Harry kid then that they had come at a bad time and needed to be on the constant look out for pranks, his point was proved by one of the Ravens turning into a canary after eating a custard cream. Dinner was nearly finished when Dumbledore stood up, "I have one announcement to make before we retire, this is the trophy you will have a chance of winning if you make it into the tournament". The glowing blue trophy was brought out, it had 8 glass sides, each surrounded by delicate iron work, and two grand handles out the sides. It stood about a meter tall and looked very heavy from the way that Filch carried in in. Most of the people in the hall looked at it greedily, they wanted this trophy if it was the last thing they did. Dumbles motioned for the trophy to be taken away again and sat down, he was about to call dinner to an end when Harry stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but I have a duel with Mr Potter Jr, he needs to fulfil it and I need Professor Flitwick to adjudicate again please" he said, the notion that this had happened before was not lost on the students. Yet again the tables were cleared and the platform set up, a very scared Oliver Potter made his way up to face Harry. "3…2…1…go" Flitwick said, yet agin spells flew between the two of them in a whirlwind of light however Potter soon got tired and began to let his guard down. Firing off seven spells in quick succession Potter was knocked to the ground. Victorious Harry turned to the rest of the hall. "To the rest of Hogwarts, I desperately hope you have more brain cells than this idiot and do not decide to challenge me again, it is getting annoying and I am getting fed up, I will not go easy on the next person to be so foolish". White that said and done, dinner was finished and Harry walked out leaving a table of hysterical Slytherins behind him. Overall this hadn't been a bad day, and he'd hopefully got a point across to the rest of the school that would possibly get through the their thick skulls. He could only hope. Making his way to the dormitories he went up to bed and flopped, just because he was stupidly talented doesn't mean he can't get tired. He was barely able to get changed before he was asleep and plotting for tomorrow, for it would be a a hilarious day for all three schools.

—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—

**Thanks for reading! If you could review I would really appreciate it! **

**See you again next week! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dungeons and Dragons**

—**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—**

"**Hello" – normal speech**

**$Hello$ - Parseltongue **

** Hello - different language (specified)**

—**:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—**

The next morning saw over 100 people from Hogwarts put their names in the Goblet, hoping to get a chance to win the prize. Harry was very glad that he didn't have to put his name in, he didn't want to compete at all but Tom had other plans. What a surprise everyone would get when the names were called later tonight. But that was a worry for later, at the moment Harry could just relax and wait for his potions lesson later today, unfortunately he had transfiguration first and MacGonagall had it out for him. His thoughts were interrupted by Draco and Blaise sitting down next to him and digging into their food, it seemed Draco mid rant about the tournament and was having a great time ranting to Blaise. "It's so unfair though that only the older years can compete, we deserve a chance to put our names in as well. Just think of the fame we would get after that!" He said, at this point Harry butted in "I wouldn't want to put my name in anyway, it's too much danger I I really don't want anything to do with it". Draco and Blaise looked at him in astonishment, at Harry questioning look Blaise spoke up "we thought you'd love to do it being a prodigy in nearly every subject we do". Harry just shook his head negatively, "I would rather run naked through the great hall than participate", Draco and Blaise were torn between laughter and disgust at the image that painted. Harry was still laughing to himself when he arrive at transfiguration, sitting down in his place he waited for the rest of the class to come in.

Finally MacGonagall arrived and started the lesson "today we are going to learn how to become an Animagus, after the work we have done for the last few weeks you should know enough of the theory to attempt this". She conveniently forgot that Harry hadn't been here for the last few weeks and after no elaboration left them to it. Harry raised his hand, "yes Mr Potter" she snapped, "Mr Slytherin and I can already do this" Harry said calmly, the Professor glared at him "show me then" she snapped again. So Harry turned into the big black wolf that now stood at about a meter and a half, the Professor gave him an evil glare and said "well turn into a different animal then", Harry was really annoyed now, he could do this too and just telling a student to turn into a different animal was a really bad way of teaching. He sat on the floor, closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind and thinking about his two other forms. The Thunderbird was easy but the dragon just did not want to appear. Finally a shape emerged from the foggy white walls of his cleared mind, it was a dragon… but not _his _dragon…

_**Harry POV**_

Of course it had to be a different freaking dragon! Is it physically impossible for me to do something normal? First I get Animagus transformations at 8, got adopted by the dark lord, then I skipped 4 years at school, and now have a changed Animagus, how more screwed up can my life get? Oops forgot that my family that neglected me now want me back. So it can get more screwed up, joy. I focused back on the dragon which was steadily emerging, it was over 15ft tall and towered over me by miles. It black, silver and blue scales glinted off the white surroundings and sparkles in the light, it seemed to study me for a second before lowering its ginormous head, the size of a small pony, to my level. Hello hatchling the dragon rumbled in its own language why am I here? I was enjoying the afterlife before my body was brought here . I was slightly scared, this dragon was a lot bigger than my old form I am very sorry, I was trying to find my other dragon Animagus form and this happened. I honestly didn't mean to summon you, I promise . The dragon looked at me Where are my manners hatchling, my name is Haku. What is yours? , My name is Harry I said, I was really nervous. I think I know what has happened the dragon rumbled your old form had gone but you searched for it so much that I was called, I think I shall let you have this form, even if it is only for your persistence . I laughed, Haku was spot on with me being stubborn, I thought this form was much better than my last one, would be much better in flight as well. The dragon studied me for a second before coming to an apparent conclusion. I am very please because unlike many others who have come across me, or others like me, you have tried to capture us for their own gain . I thought whoever did this was really stupid, why would anyone even try to subdue a dragon that could eat them in one bite? For this I will also grant you the ability to talk to any animal you come across and the ability to turn into any animal, magical or not . I honestly couldn't believe this, just another thing to add to that earlier list.

I thanked the dragon before coming back to consciousness, when I returned to the classroom no time had passed despite the conversation we had just had. "Well? Did you find anything or are you really that useless" the Professor snarled, geez this woman had it out for me. "Yes I did" I started, before I could get in another word she was telling me to show her, "I can't Professor, it is too big to fit in this classroom", she glared at me as it it was my fault. "You will just have to wait to practice it then" she sniffed before walking off to kindly help another student. I couldn't understand why she hated me so much after the first time we met, I know she has a grudge against Slytherins but this was taking it to another level. Although it might be because I keep challenging Potter and Weasley to duels and losing Griffindor points, they deserve it though, they can't seem to realise that annoying me doesn't work. In the half an hour I practiced turning into other animals, I found out that I could only turn into one or two animals in each 'group', with exceptions of course. For example I could turn into only two types of cats, a white tiger and a black panther. I couldn't turn into a normal tiger or a leopard, house cats were also out of the question. Remembering I do have the mind of a 11 year old sometimes, I named both of these animal forms plus the dragon, the tiger is called Everest, the black panther Shade and the dragon Tatsu. I was quite happy with those names, however I did think that naming every single form would get really confusing so I just named those as they were my favourites. Luckily MacGonagall didn't pay any attention to me after the beginning of the lesson so didn't notice my multiple changes. I walked to lunch a very happy person, sitting down next to Blaise I told him about what I had just found out. First he looked amazed and then amused at how this always seemed to happen to me. Draco had the exact same reaction, much to my ire, and proceeded to laugh for a solid 10 minutes, nearly choking on his cake. I thought he deserved it.

I looked around the hall wondering if mine and the twins prank had worked, I smirked when I saw it had. Everyone who had gone to a charms, divination, arithmancy or COMC class had robes of varying colours and patterns. Cedric Diggory, for example had light blue polka dot robes that clashed horribly with his still pink hair. And Percy Weasley had lime green and maroon striped robes and was desperately trying every spell he knew to get rid of it, but much like the hair no spell would get these off and only time would get rid of it. Even changing clothes wouldn't work as the spell was attached to the person, not the robes. At least a third of the school was having this problem including all of the Beauxbatons and half the Durmstrang as they had all walked out the front doors today. Grinning to himself and mentally congratulating Fred and George on a job well done I went back to eating.

After I had finished eating I ran up to my room and grabbed my familiars and dragged them out to the far side of the lake. You'll never believe this! I said to all three of them at the same time, they all jumped and Jade glared at me $what did you do?$. Harry looked back at her, I did nothing, I tried to find my dragon Animagus form and met a different dragon who granted me the power to speak to any animal and be a better multianimagus. $Ooh, ssshow usss$ Jade hissed at him, so Harry thought about his form as Tatsu and felt his body change. When he opened his eyes his head was a very long way off the ground, he spread his wings out to the sides and marvelled at the feeling of freedom it gave him, more so than he last dragon. Turning back into his normal form he asked Jade happy now? , Jade nodded and Onyx piped up can you turn into me as well? , concentrating hard Harry then opened his eyes to be the same height as Onyx who walked up to him and sniffed him all over, You certainly smell like one of us . Before Tanzanite could ask, I turned into an Occamy and flew a couple of circles around him, that is pretty impressive Tanzanite clicked. I walked Onyx and Tanzanite to the dorms again, Jade had gone to hunt, dropped them off and walked to potions.

_**End Harry POV**_

Harry, once again, had a very easy lesson in which he spent a solid 20 minutes reading because he was done. Snape did nothing because he had already done a perfect potion and he was trying to stop his classroom from exploding because of all the terrible potions. Harry had already had to stop several students from adding porcupine quills at the wrong time therefore making the potion very unstable and melting the cauldron. He was just finishing a page on his book when he heard a very sinister hissing from behind him.

"Every one move!" He yelled while putting a shield over the dangerous cauldron which promptly exploded with the force of a small bomb. After seeing no one was injured Harry and Snape turned to the class and said together "which idiot added the porcupine quills at the wrong time after 6 students have already had near misses?". No one dared raise a hand after seeing the looks on their faces. Harry was in a very bad mood when dinner finally rolled around, /how difficult is it for them to follow the same advice I have given to 6 other students?/ he thought. His bad mood might get worse after dinner though, sitting down at his table he waited for the inevitable to happen.

Dumbles one again welcomed them to dinner before pointing to the goblet, which now had red flames, and saying it was ready. The first name came out, "The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum" Dumbledore shouted to great applause. "The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour" he continued, "the Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory". One the crowd had finished clapping the headmaster went to say something else but another two names came out the goblet, picking them up he read "Oliver Potter, Harry Slytherin". The hall was silent, "could the champions come up and go into the room on my left please" Dumbles said. The _five_ champions made their way up to the room with varying expressions on their faces. Victor, Fleur and Cedric looked angry, Oliver looked scared and Harry looked a mix between annoyed and resigned. The second they stepped into the room Dumbledore pounced on Oliver. "Did you enter your name into the Goblet" he asked, after getting a negative he proceeded to tell everyone that there must be a fault with the goblet and that even he could make mistakes. Harry loved the fact that he was being ignored by his own headmaster, not that he was complaining. Then Mr Crouch, one of the judges alongside Bagman (the poor guy), walked in. "There is no way for either of them to get out of this before any of you ask" he said, he was straight to the point, "they have to see the tournament through". Dumbledore looked ready to protest but one look from Crouch made him realise it was a losing battle. "The first task will be in 3 days, you have until then to prepare. Good luck" and with that Crouch walked out the room. /Charming man/ Harry thought, he followed Crouch out the room and headed down to his room. Funnily enough, no one tried to stop him from leaving and no one called him back.

The second he walked through the door to the common room his attention was grabbed by Draco "Oi, where have you been then?". "Why did it take so long I want all the gossip" that came from Pansy. "Hang on" Harry said "you waited up for me because you wanted the gossip? Not because you are my best friends?" he was joking of course but even this comment didn't phase Pansy. "Yeah that too, but what about the gossip?" She said completely brushing it off. "Well that's great to know" Harry smirked "but onto the all important gossip" Harry laughed at how everyone leaned forwards eagerly. "First Dumbledore only went to check if his little 'golden boy' didn't put his name in and didn't bother to talk to me. ThenCrouch told us there is no way we could get out of the tournament and we have to see it through. And the other three schools don't believe that we didn't put our names in because they expected Dumbles to try something like this. Although that last part wasn't said out loud you could see it written on their faces. The first task is in three days. Now I have told you, let's go to bed. I have potions first thing tomorrow and have no wishes to miss any more exploding cauldrons". With that the group of eleven year olds made their way up to the dorms and settled in for the night.

Harry walked through the the door and sat down, he gathered the ingredients listed on the board and started making the mild truth serum. He had no intention of going to breakfast and make a show of putting anyone who challenged him in their place so he started on his potions work, he hoped Potter had the same common sense or he would be black and blue for his first lesson. Harry was very glad Snape always writes up the instructions before the class so he could do what he wanted for now. By the time the lesson started he was halfway through his potion and the 5th years glared at him for starting already, Snape just raised an eyebrow and went to start his lesson properly. Harry got out another cauldron while the fist one was simmering for 11 minutes and 27 seconds, he wanted to alter this potion to make it better and a bit of experimenting was needed. He started with all the ingredients the same before adding powdered wormwood and a drop of Phoenix tears, he then added a bats wing and some sea grass to finish off before making sure the potion wouldn't blow up in his face. He had just finished both potions and was writing down the results of his new potion when a nervous firsty walked in the room. "Professor Snape, Mr Slytherin is needed for the weighing of the wands" he squeaked, Snape glared at him "Slytherin, pack up and go". Harry nodded at his instructions and followed the first year up to a class room on the fourth floor, the firsty held the door open for him and Harry reluctantly walked in. "Harry my boy" a very bouncy Ludo Bagman said "good to see you made it", Harry just nodded at the annoying man, shared an eye roll with Krum and a knowing look with Fleur.

"We are just going to check your wands are in working order before the first task so none of you have a disadvantage. You will give your wand to Ollivander who will inspect it" Bagman said excitedly. Harry was very glad he had gotten that second wand, he then wondered about Toms motives for him getting that wand and wondered weather he knew about this before hand, he would have to ask. "Harry, how about you go first?!" Bagman thrilled, Harry handed over the second wand. "Interesting" Ollivander mused "Acacia and dragon heartstring, 10 ¼ inches. Very powerful, only works for an equally powerful wizard. I would try to test this wand but I think it would damage my body and mind a lot, Harry if you could preform a spell for me please" he said handing the wand back. "Avis" Harry said and a flock of birds came out of the end of his wand and flew out of the open window. "Wonderful, Mr Krum please" Ollivander said and Krum handed over his wand, the wand maker inspected it and made a bunch of flowers pop out the end. "Miss Delacour", wine poured out the end of her wand. And finally they got to Potter, "ah yes, I remember this wand" Ollivander muttered "one of my finest creations. However you need to take better care of it though, there are marks everywhere and it's performance is going down because of it". Potter glared at the wandmaker and snatched his wand back before he could make anything happen. After that came another 30 minutes of our torture in the form of hundreds of photos. When Harry finally managed to escape it was nearly dinner time, all the dramatics of this were making him ravenous.

_Time skip- 3 days_

"Harry, stop pacing you are giving me a headache" Draco moaned at him. "Oh I am ever so sorry your royal pain in the assness, I don't see you in this stupid tournament risking your life" Harry paused before realising what he said "argh, I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking stressed right now. I don't know what I'm up against and…". "Shut up" Draco interrupted "you will be fine. Now let's go and eat breakfast before you wear a hole in the stone floor". The pair made their way down to the great hall where Draco are and Harry mushed his food into smaller and smaller pieces. Eventually the champions were called up to the head table and told to meet in a tent on the grounds next to a huge arena. It wasn't that hard to find so Harry, Fleur and Victor were chatting while waiting for Bagman and the other judges to show up, Cedric and Oliver looked ready to puke and faint at the same time. The peace was deserved by Bagman bounding into the tent and making an announcement. "For the first task you will reach into this bag and pull out a figuring of the creature you are going to be getting past today. You will be trying to get the golden egg in the shortest time possible. Miss Delacour, if you would like to go first" Bagman said smiling. Fleur pulled out a Chinese fireball, Bagman then moved onto Krum, he pulled out a Swedish short-snout. Cedric a Welsh Green, Oliver a horn tail and Harry the Ukrainian Ironbelly.

_**Harry POV**_

Everyone one else looked terrified and were obviously thinking about what they could do to get past one of these. "How are we meant to do this without being killed?" Oliver stupidly asked, "don't get hit by the fire, or the spikes or the talons or the teeth. Did you really thing someone was going to just give you the answer?" I said vaguely amused. Oliver just went red and glowered at me, finally my message of "don't mess with me" was starting to get through. We were then told the order we were going in and of course I was going last. Person after person was called into the arena, several roars, screams and cheers later the next person was called

'This was going to be fun… not… most definitely not. I am going to kill Tom when I see him next, on his list of bad ideas this one really is at the top, dragons really. Probably thought it was better than school or the idiot Death Eaters. It is but how the hell am I meant to do this? Oh wait, this will be really easy. I have the best way to get past the dragons

That was what I thought at the time, but being in the same arena as one of those things is terrifying. I stood staring at it now knowing why the crowd were screaming and there was a lot of roaring. It was only then that the fact that these were _dragons _really hit me… hard… really really hard. I looked around the arena and took everything in. The arena was about 100m by 100m and completely rocky, there were lots of places to hide under the huge rocks. The walls of the arena were 5 metres height so there was no hope of climbing up those, behind the walls sat 12 rows of students and anyone else who wanted to watch. I could see a slight she above the wall and realised it was a shield so no stray spells hit the audience, the golden egg was sat in the middle amongst a group of normal eggs. I knew what I had to do but I needed to do it in a way where I wouldn't give out one of my biggest secrets. I pointed my want at my body and muttered some gibberish so they thought I was doing a spell, turning into my dragon Animagus I faced the mother and the task began…

—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—

**In answer to some of the reviews:**

**BillBrink- Thanks for saying all that, I mean it. I am really sorry, but I don't have an answer for most of those questions. I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't pointed it out to me. I am frantically trying to write this in my free time and give regular updates, so if you (or anyone else) sees major MAJOR plot holes please tell me so I can try and fix them. (I might rewrite this story at a later date to fix these problems).**

**However I can try and answer a few to, hopefully clear things up a little:**

**I know the story is really OOC that is just how I wanted to write it and what came to me at the time.**

**In my head the wolves are a mix of the two so while not fully either the ministry still thinks of them as dangerous. In relation to this they don't In relation to this the ministry don't know where Voldemort's mansion is and neither does Harry, he just knows he needs to go there and I suppose it is like accidental magic. **

**He needs to go to Hogwarts so he can recruit more people for his side and tell Voldemort what is happening at hogwarts****, and he can't ****move straight up to 7****th**** year or there would be no time for him to get new recruits or spy for Voldemort. Yes he is very rich I know but that is from having lots of old vaults that have gathered a lot of money.**

**I don't**** have any reasoning for the other mistakes and am really sorry for this.**

**I hope this clears up where anyone got confused..**

**Thanks for reading and please review, it really does help me **

**Until next time! Xx**


End file.
